GATE: Artificial Archive
by B-Code2016J4
Summary: Side stories with different franchises that could or could not be connected to the main story of GATE: Artificial Disruption. (Open to editing)
1. Borderlands - Part 1

**I do not have true ownership on the franchises of GATE: JSDF, Borderlands, Warhammer 40K, Halo, Kill la Kill, and Starcraft. They all belong to their rightful owners.  
**

* * *

Somewhere on the continent Pandora in the morning…

Terran troops were stationed on an outpost for almost thirteen years… without any opponent coming to their location or any order to investigate or attack an area. The robotic soldiers had more patience than their techno-organic friends living in the same place but they still felt a little bit bored. Aside from getting steady supplies, all were wondering what was going on inside the minds of their commanders in the upper echelon.

"Man… this is getting nowhere."

"We still have duties to fulfill," said a robotic acquaintance.

"Seriously? We all know how boring that screwed-up fantasy land is, but this situation right here is getting ridiculous!" responded a bio-enhanced cyborg.

"You're saying that you actually want to confront hordes of zergs, orks, bandits, or other vicious animals like that?"

"Not… exactly… what I meant to say is-" Before the soldier give another answer, both hear and see an incoming supply craft toward the outpost. The hovering machine arrive and unload its contents.

"Let's just take a look at the supply drop zone."

"Yeah… like around two hundred times at this point."

After the vehicle leave the outpost, personnels examine the supplies for a while when someone spotted a sizable radio-box among the items.

"Did anyone ordered a radio around here?" The cybernetic leader gets a negative response from everyone. The trooper look at the device and see a button to press. He try to communicate for authorization or seizure of this device but all the high-ranking person receive are static noises. "Jeez, I have no idea what's going with the comms. Alright boys, I'll be taking responsibility for what will happen next." The cyborg proceed to push the button which leads the gadget to transform into a different design.

A voice comes out of the radio, "Uhh… hello? Is anybody out there?"

The leader answered through the attached telephone on the machine, "This is a major Jeffrin Ikejah of the uhh… umm…"

"WELL HOWDY, YOU BADASS MOTHERF###ER!" A voice resonate through the loudspeakers.

"This is Mister Torgue from the Torgue Corporation and I like to congratulate you for being the first person from this planet to talk to the CEO himself!"

"Hold on! How did you manage to get this contraption undetected through our gate?"

"I REALLY DON'T KNOW! I HAD MADE SEVERAL RADIOS LIKE THIS ONE FOR OVER A FEW YEARS! But every time I try to send one of those things to the other side, I ALWAYS NEVER GET A SIGNAL OR HAVE A F###-UP GADGET RETURNED TO ME IN F###ING PIECES! Anyway… CAN YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS WORLD OF MAGIC?!

"Waaiit a minute. Didn't we given you greater details about this universe already?"

"I'M ONLY THIRTY-ONE YEARS OLDS AND THAT INFORMATION HADN'T BEEN UPDATED FOR THREE HUNDRED GODDAMN YEARS BECAUSE OF YOUR TIGHTLIPPED CONTROL OVER THAT STARGATE! Now that settle it… WOULD YOU BE SO KIND TO GIVE YOUR PERSPECTIVE ON WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW?! Pllleeeaaasse?!

"In return, can you please turn down the volume for a while… or else I'll permanently turn that delicate radio of yours into scrap metal?"

"SUUURrre… thing. Sorry about that. I can get really excited about good things happening. Okay then, let's start talking."

"Well let's see. Now where to begin?"

"Hey, boss! Can we all tell him which part of this planet is just dull to visit?" one of many curious individuals requested.

"Just wait your turn soldier."

Hours have passed as practically all the military outpost members inform Torgue about apostles, Orks, Eldar, polytheism, medieval battles, magics, and other topics related to this realm and their presence for over a millennium.

"Sooo… you're telling me that ninety-two percent of all living things on this world you're stuck in aren't exploding right now?"

"Uh, yep."

"Huh? That sounded a little bit… better... from the last thousand years. BUT THAT'S STILL BUL###IT TO THINK THAT THIS MAGICAL WORLD DOESN'T KNOW A F##*ING THING OR TWO ABOUT MAKING EXPLOSIONS OR EVEN GUNS!"

"I think we mentioned the exceptions before sir."

"MY BAD! The point is that you guys want action, loots, and explosions! In that case, I WILL REWARD ALL OF YOU A HUGE CACHE OF TORGUE-MADE GUNS AND EXPLOSIVES FOR YOUR APPRECIATION TO TALK WITH ME!"

"I'm not certain if Command is willing to buy that much merchandises for your sake."

"WAIT A MOMENT! Aren't you robots smart enough to know that I'm giving you destructive weapons FOR FREE!"

"WAT! Free gunz!? 'EY, TERRIES! Wat wit dat 'umie voice anyway!?" Everyone turn toward sound to see orks just started to steal some of their equipment.

"What... the HELL! Why didn't we... aahh, screw it! ALRIGHT YOU GREENSKINS, DROP THE LOOT RIGHT NOW!" order the major.

"HA! U got ta kill me ta git it back terry!" one of the ork looters defiantly said.

Suddenly... "TIME OUT! TIME OUT! I GOT AN IDEA!" shouted Torgue from the loudspeaker.

"What now Mr. Torgue!" the terran leader fumed at the contraption before seeing it 'digitruct' a tall structure holding larger loudspeakers.

A quick moment of silence later... "HELLO PEOPLE OF PANDORA! My name is Mister Torgue, founder of the Torgue Corporation, and I have a giant load of guns THAT MAKE ANYTHING EXPLODE FOR FREE! To get them, invite yourself and your pals to the following coordinates for a once-in-a-lifetime deathmatch sponsored by yours truly, TORGUE! The last group standing will receive ALL OF THE LOOT! If you don't want to die over there, that's fine with me! But that will probably mean that YOU'RE A F###ING RETARD FOR NOT KNOWING HOW GUNS AND EXPLOSIONS WORK! Now then, go to the marked location and wait for the battle to start at tomorrow's morning! TOOTLES!" Sparks appear on the speaker tower and quickly explode to smoke. The device rocket itself away from the outpost and toward an unknown location.

"Oh... that's... just... terrific," out loud the high-ranking soldier. Follow by gunshots and death yell of an ork.

"Don't let them get away!" cried one shooter before meeting two explosions near him.

"We'll let our boyz know wen da next fight coming! WEZ BE WAITING FOR U!" The ork wartrukks and wartracks speed out of the way.

"Son of a... "

"This is Command to Delta Outpost Actual, come in!"

"Delta Outpost Actual to Command, over."

"What on earth is going on down there!"

For a period of time, the leader explain as much as he can to the higher authority about Torgue, the gun offer, and all the other things that led to this mess they're in. Soon after, the top commanders ordered the outpost troops to go to the source of the beacon signals and prevent those weapons falling into the 'wrong' hand. They will get reinforcements as these soldiers prepare their wargears for battle but not the 'traditional' military units. Quite frankly, more of the terran military forces are deployed to several outposts to deal with essentially smuggled products from firearm corporations like Jakobs, Vladof, Tediore, and Maliwan with no answers to how they evaded detection. Instead, they'll be receiving newly developed battle-bots from the testing facilities in space to observe their first action and medics in exosuits equipped with nano-medicine to prolong combat-effectiveness in heavy fighting. With all things set and ready to go, the company-size group head to where the Torgue gadget landed on.

"Does anyone had the feeling that the higher-ups allowed those gun companies to send in their merchandises on purpose?" the same cyborg asked.

No answer.

"Never mind."

Hours passed and the armed convoy is getting near the location.

"Looks like the reinforcements at the rendezvous point as well as more coming in airborne. All personnel, get ready to stop," said the leader. Minutes later, they stop at the reinforcement site.

"Greetings, soldiers. I am a 6RUN-TP combat bot or gruntrap for short," said the one-wheeled construct with a mono-eye head.

"Uh, lead? Why does that 'thing' look like a modified claptrap unit?" asked the synthetic soldier with a shocked expression.

"The manufacturing process of this unit and other bots that went through that same method is classified for your information. What matters is that we're all geared up for our first battle!" responded the gruntrap backed with his buddies numbering very close to a thousand. Also accompanied them are hundreds of attack drones called bugs.

"Well, good luck with that." the commander soon get a military salute from the new robot. He then move toward the medical and technical support teams to check their status. "Everything fine ladies?"

"All ready to patch up the boys when shit hit the fans sir," one of the female medics answered.

The major chuckled, "Good to hear."

Now joined with additional forces, the terrans resume their movement to the target area. Once there at early evening, they found out that a coalition of humans and various humanoids got to the location first. Geographically, the chosen landscape is wide enough to hold a corps of forty-thousand people and looked more like a weathered-out meteor crater but this coalition oddly stayed together in one segment of the natural arena. The alien force scouted the big place for more understanding on the terrain when they spotted an incoming battalion of dwarves moving toward a land segment next to the coalition. In response, the extraterrestrials setup defensive structures to consolidate a particular part of the future battleground next to the short-stature humanoids. Essentially, they relocate the outpost from the last destination and more or less turn it into a fortified base. At midnight, warriors of rabbit-eared vierans show up on another piece of the wide area that directly face toward the dwarven encampment. So far, not one of the factions is willing to occupy the center space where the Torgue device settled down. Additional concerns are related the dens and nest of the dangerous animals along the edge of this crater like skags, spiderants, bullymongs, and torks.

At sunrise...

"Did everyone feel that rumbling right now?" one terran fighter said which many troops reconfirm the vibrations. They check behind their fortifications for visual sight of the disturbance.

"Orks spotted! Numbering in the thousands! They're coming in right between the killer-bunnies and that mixed coalition!"

"Oh, that arrangement can't be good."

The orks firmly occupy the gap between the vierans and the diverse alliance. "Lookz like wez arrive wid time ta spare," the nob in mega-armor stated.

"Wez wud never be dis late if we 'ad not-"

"Attention to all inhabitants of Pandora! This whole area is now prone to be a bloodbath of catastrophic proportions! That reward of dangerous weapons is not worth fighting for! If you have families to protect, honest dreams to achieve, or other reasons worth staying alive, then the Terran military besiege all of you to leave this combat zone immediately before it's too late!"

"De only reazonz wez 'ere are ta get loot and 'ave fun!" proclaim the armored nob follow by laughter from all of the barbarians at present.

After a couple of hours, many of the inhabitants from the coalition left the area due to realizing that they are more likely to get killed by powerful armies than making it through this violent brawl alive. Still, there remains thousands of people seeking glory, wanting that armament rewards so bad, or being angry at the last statement from Mr. Torgue. They have a menagerie of weapons at there disposal ranging from swords and axes to hand-made automatic firearms. Both the dwarf and vieran factions mainly stayed intact as they felt confident on their 'success.' On the terran side, automatic turrets dotted along the defense perimeters with much of the new gruntraps and bug drones at the frontlines and the rest of the soldiers in powered exosuits and advanced AI constructs at the rear.

One soldier spot one of those combat bots shaking nervously, "You okay buddy?"

"Well... it just that... the idea of fighting... those big and nasty orks... is making me and my pals feel very insecure!" the gruntrap responded.

"That's... just great." He's about to give advice to the bot when a loud alarm siren come out of the Torgue machine which then lift itself up to a certain height to project a large hologram of the CEO.

"GOOD MORNING, BADASS PARTICIPANTS! Thank you for coming to this awesome contest to the death! But first: INTRODUCTION! Here in one corner are the cold-blooded and methodical robot terrans! Next comes the short but sturdy dwarves! On the other corner is a mix-bag of humans and fantasy people! Then there's the big and war-loving orks right next to the beautiful but deadly rabbit warriors! And last but not least... uh... excuse me ladies and gentlemen but it seem that we need to wait for one more contestant."

A small moment of silence later, "WAT ARE U WAITING FOR!? Dis iz takin' forever!" one of the ork slugga boys questioned loudly.

"I HATE WAITING AS MUCH AS YOU DO! But it wouldn't be so f***ing awesome if one of the most infamous denizens never show up!"

The meganob curiously asked, "'OY, 'UMY! Wyz your voice made dat weird sound as 'u kurse?"

"I'm glad you ask! The Torgue shareholders wired my voicebox with digital censor! Therefore... I REALLY CAN'T SAY STUFF LIKE S##T, C##K, OR P##SY-F###ING D##KBALL! THAT'S LIKE HALF OF MY F###ING VOCABULARY! IT'S SO GODDAMN BUL###IT!"

All of the orks replied to that statement with laughter. "AH!AH!AH!AH! NOW DAT IZ FUNNY TORGUE! AH!AH!AH!AH!"

Several terran soldiers started to laugh as well until the leader of the group interrupted this outburst. "ALL UNITS! Get your dumbasses back into fighting positions!"

After ten minutes, more people leave the 'arena' who are now convinced that its not worthy to die for the entertainment of someone as badmouth or childish as Torgue. Right now, around three thousand coalition members are very stubborn to leave for their lives. Only a few dozens of vierans move back to their homes. The combat strengths of terrans, orks, and dwarves remain the same however. Another issue to the foreign military force is the arrival of bigger reinforcements of orks and dwarves. No one knows when the wait will be over. Until...

"Attention everyone! One of our orbital satellites spotted multiple vehicles heading toward this location. They are identified as bandit technicals, sandskiff hover transports, motorbikes, and buzzard aircraft. Stay sharp!" The commander on the ground notified the troops.

"Go figure. Bandits," smirked the talkative cybernetic terran who later saw hundreds of bandit machines coming in with a blank expression. "Wow. That's alot of them."

"THANKS FOR WAITING FIGHT FANS! HERE COMES THE AX-CRAZY BANDITS OF PANDORA!

Once a few bandits enter the location, the floating contraption emits a gigantic energy barrier that covers the whole area.

"THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE FIRST EVER SIX-TEAM DEATHMATCH ON THIS MAGICAL WORLD! COUNTING DOWN IN TEN... NINE...!"

Very quickly, the bandits attack everyone in sight using their firearms and attack vehicles. "SMASH THE BABIES!" cried a psycho.

"FIRE AT WILL! FIRE AT WILL!" order the extraterrestrial ground leader resulting in a high-volume barrage tearing through the bandit attackers.

"F##K THE OVERDUE COUNTDOWN! JUST START THE KILLING NOW!" Torgue announced to the other factions who immediately fight each other.

It's clearly apparent that the body count went very high, really fast. Typical marauders and psychos receiving bullet holes from the high-tech armaments of the terrans and getting cut-up by vieran blades. The gruntraps' shooting skills with energy weapons and plasma grenade throws made great work on their opponents but their morale is hanging by a thread, particularly against the more durable slugga and shoota boys. Dwarven warriors taking losses as they attack the synthetic faction's obstacles while also being involve in a stalemate with the diverse coalition. The coalition fighters are faring slightly better in firefights and melees against orks and dwarves despite their own growing casualties. For the orks... well, they're having fun as usual no matter what such as killing and getting killed by vieran warriors. Nevertheless, more opponents swarm into the arena to support their respective party except for the coalition and the rabbit-ear women. Among the new wave of marauders and psychos are midgets riding on war-skags toward their victims. Landing pods sending hundreds of gruntraps directly to the first defensive line as well as many more bug drones from a floating starship nearby. Dwarf soldiers and support teams establish defensive positions and firing their guns. Gretchins in killa kan mech suits and ork stormboys are included in the latest ork horde to join the massive fray. In fact, many stormboys use their jump-packs to get the drop on every opponent in the arena which become very effective in causing panic within the new combat bots as these shock troopers bring havoc to terran positions.

"FLEE!" "SAVE YOURSELF!" "RUN AWAY!" "EVERY BOT FOR SELF!" "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" "AAAHHH!" screamed the numerous gruntraps.

"Chop dem all up!" stated one ork until he gets a headshot to the face, courtesy of an advanced bipedal AI.

"Looks like the eggheads may need to update their morale," he noted as the robotic soldier and the rest of his buddies proceed to 'clean up' the mess. One stormboy get close and make a downward slash at the combat construct only for the barbarian's arm to be grabbed mid-air and receive a bayonet stab by the 'robot' which is soon follow with a plasma burst from the gun that the blade is being attached to. Immediately after removing the bayonet, he get a kick to the chest by another stormboy who is about to tear him apart when the green savage spot a bug drone up-close and it electrocute the ork before a hail of energy blasts from the other bugs kill him. The human-shaped being lift himself up and resume the annihilation to take back the lines abandoned so easily by the frighten bots. "Listen up you AI grunts! You're going to help us retake the positions you retreated from!"

"Can we just go home?! This is getting too much to handle!" asked one panic gruntrap before receiving an announcement from Torgue.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING NEAR THE BARRIER'S EDGE! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT... Oh, I almost forgot to mention it before! The huge barrier allow anything to come inside, BUT DOES NOT LET THE SAME THING COME OUT OF IT! If you want that boundary shut down, THEN YOU HAVE TO GET YOUR TEAM TO BE THE LAST ONE STANDING ALIVE! GOOD LUCK!"

"NOW WE'RE NEVER GOING HOME! WAHAHAHAHAH!" that same gruntrap cried in despair.

"Boss, were those idiots that Torgue mentioned part of our forces?" the mechanical soldier asked.

"Negative. Several individuals from the coalition got cold-feet and try to escape the battlefield. In short, we're trapped down here until we win or lose this battle with our very lives."

"Now I feel pitiful for those poor, stubborn bastards."

"All units, be advised! Reinforcement pods incoming. Eyes open!" Few minutes later, dozens of metallic pods impact along the first line now occupied by orks, dwarves, midgets, and skags. What come out of them are large Super-Defendertraps with two shouldered missile launchers, two continuous tracks and a robotic eye that also function as a laser beam weapon. Also entering the mayhem from the pods are big Fire/Wall-traps armed with flamethrowers, incendiary rocket launchers and a left-handed power-fist for close-combat; as well as melee-dedicated Super-Wheeltraps with two power-fists and two wheels. These new units devastate the enemy and help the other fighters to retake the defense obstacles.

"AAAHHH! SCARY ROBOT MAN!" yelled a psycho midget and then get burn to death by a Fire/Wall-trap. "AAAHHH! I'M LITERALLY ON FIRE RIGHT NOW! AAAHHH!"

"Wow! That is very impressive to see these guys destroy!" a cyborg stated as he see an ork being hand-crushed by a powerfist of the large wheeled bot.

"We're actually winning? Hooray!" said the excited gruntrap.

"It's not over yet! You need to-" [LOUD SKAG ROAR] "You got to be kidding me!"

"What's that sound?"

"Get back to your post and shoot!" the techno-organic trooper commanded as the terrans are about to confront packs of wild skags ranging from pups to alpha skags.

"HOLY S**T! It looks like the smell of so much spilled blood have now attract countless numbers of deadly creatures to the battle royale! AWESOME!" Torgue noted as a lot of wild skags proceed to attack the vierans, terrans, and the bandits who recently sent in bruisers and nomads. On the other corner are the spiderants ranging from new-hatched spiderantlings to larger king and queen spiderants being more angry with their nests taking collateral damage. Their main focus of attack is on the 'robotic' force and the dwarves who just now have powerful warriors with big hammers. Another insect-like species with similar hierarchy and anger issues are the torks making the effort to destroy the dwarves, mosaic coalition, and orks. The last animals to join are the bullymongs varying from small monglets to bedrock bullymongs with bullet-resistant skins. They're smashing their way through vierans and orks but the four-arm beasts run into trouble with the arrival of deff dreads, burna boys, and tankbustas. Since all of those lifeforms are very territorial, they'll definitely attack each other when face-to-face. After a period of time, practically every hostile creature laid dead in the arena but left the coalition and vierans severely undermanned and out-gunned without reinforcements.

"And I thought the orks were scary!" commented a gruntrap.

"Like we ever care!" said a terran soldier who later spotted new enemies among the bandits. "Am I seeing what I think they are?"

"TIME FOR SQUISHING!" "LET'S MAKE FACE-GRAVY!" "KILLING TIME!" the helmet goliaths speak loudly.

"Delta Outpost Actual, bandit goliaths identified. Permission to enrage them sir." the soldier requested.

"Permission granted. Just make sure to terminate any of those surviving freaks!"

"Will do!" stated the terran. "Hey everyone! Target the helmets of those freaks of madness! Let them take the heavy burden for us!" This lead the rest of the troops facing the bandits to redirect their shots at the goliaths' helmets.

"Not the helmets! Anywhere but there!" warned the midget shotgunner.

"HUH?" one goliath wondering about the crack on his helmet which soon broke apart. "ME FEEL... angry... ANGRY... I'M SO GODDAMN ANGRY!" His skull burst up with a reformed spine and muscle attached to his body.

"Hey, his helmet's gone," said a moronic marauder who quickly get pummeled to death by the enraged monstrosity.

"More power! MORE!" yelled the goliath as he transform himself into a stronger form.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" another marauder noted in a panic.

"They're freed! The goliaths are freed!" yelled a nomad seeing many goliaths enraged.

"MORE PLAYMATES TO SLEEPOVER!" said a psycho being enthusiastic otherwise.

"Are you sure that's a good idea to do?" questioned the gruntrap observing the madden freaks keep on killing and growing stronger.

"Only as long as those guys did not come to our direction. Until then, enjoy the spectacle!" a terran fighter answered. As if on cue, the orks decided to shoot off the helmets of the goliaths to add in more fun even though their success rate to achieve that is over fifty percent. Likewise, more of those bigger combat bots arrive in pods to support the defensive positions. Meanwhile...

"Goliaths? I just hope they don't come here and make a serious bloodbath," a medic expressed her worries as she finished treating the wounded soldiers in one of several safe zones. "Good as new! Alright boys, you're all fit to go back to the fight and be more careful out there!" Suddenly, she sees a big shadow appear instantly in front of her along with everyone near her in a state of shock. "What the...? [metal crunch sound and blood squirt] GAAAH-aaAAAH-uuuUUGH...ugh... ugh!" the unfortunate medic cough and gurgle in blood under the crushing grip of a big mek's customized power-claw before being thrown forward like a ragdoll.

"Medic down! Emergency! EMERGENCY!" cried one military personnel as nearby terrans run away and find new cover to shoot back at the big mek and his mob of nobs he helped teleport. Consequently, the surprise incursion allow this ork mob to cause severe damage inside the base including a dozen dead and dozens more critically injured. This attack ended when dozens of super-bug drones come to the rescue and completely destroy the intruders with energy cannons at the tip of each wing of four, plasma bombs, and shock blasts. The surviving medical teams get back to work in restoring body functions to the wounded while the engineers repair the structural and mechanical damages.

"That was a nasty surprise," noted the robotic soldier firing at the dwarves trying to attack his position. "Speaking of which..." Within his view come rocky giants.

"What... are... those things?" stated a gruntrap who never seen a rock golem before.

"They're dwarven-made rock golems, kind of like robots made out of rock. Hang on, what's with those glowing orbs in the center?" the metal soldier aim and fire bursts of railgun slug at one orb inside a golem. It shatter and cause this animated being's eyes to glow and go on a rampage against the dwarves and other golems. Almost simultaneously, this also happen to all the golems facing the foreigners' defenses which then attack their own allies within their vicinity. The drawback is that like the bandit goliaths, these golems also transform themselves into powerful versions with every kill they made.

"Bloody hell!" "Son of a bitch!" shouted a few of the short humanoids being shocked at the situation. The orks notice this and have the same idea of unbinding the moving rock entities. Of course, the greenskins are only half successful in achieving this berserk state while the other half are turned into rocky bits.

"I just hope this kind of action doesn't backfire on us," the same gruntrap said in a worrisome manner.

"Heads up! Special operation platoons are inbound!" the ground leader announces. Minutes later, eight platoons of armored super-soldiers joined the defenses by using compact jump-packs and brought a diverse range of weapons with them.

"Well I'll be! Never thought Command would be that willing to send Spartans to this madhouse," commented a cybernetic terran.

"NEWSFLASH! The coalition and bunny-warriors are absolutely wiped out of the match! END OF THE ANNOUNCEMENT!" Torgue shouted through the speakers. Back on the battlefield, much of the golems reach the final form of themselves as rock god-lems whereas a lot of goliaths are transformed into god-liaths.

"I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" roared a recently evolved god-liath.

"Happy place! HAPPY PLACE!" stated a scared marauder.

"WE'RE DEAD!" screamed a nomad in the same state.

"This isn't fun anymore!" said a psycho despairingly.

"AAAHHH! TOO MUCH DOOM... as in... an infinite... amount... OF DOOM!" yelled a panicking psycho midget.

"So we got goliadz ripe in anger, golemz strong enough ta pound lotz of stunties, and now spartan boyz come ta play?!" the meganob observed. "Last one in iz a runtin' squig!"

"WWAAAAAAGGHH!" sounded the ork horde as they happily charge toward the current dangers for a very good time.

"Man! These guys just keep coming, don't they?!" noted the same terran.

"Targets painted. All siege tanks, open fire!" commanded a spartan platoon leader using a target designating device. Within a couple of hours, the whole area is covered with corpses of orks, bandits, and dwarves regardless of whether their bodies are intact or not. The god-liaths and god-lems are finally dead after killing countless orks and their vehicles of wartracks, killa kans, and deff dreads. The alien defense positions are still holding thanks to specialized shells from the siege tanks that easily pass through the energy barrier and the additional help of the spartan super-soldiers. On the other hand, most of casualties in this round are the latest combat bots that took the brunt of the surviving ork assaults that escaped shell bombardment before the barbarians are eventually slaughtered.

"Update. The siege tanks are heading back to resupply their specialized shells," a spartan notified the troops.

"Wondering how long that will take? 'Cause I have an intuition that this is just a calm before the storm." the talkative cyborg said. "Major, request a reorganization of our defense formation sir."

"How so?" stated the major for more details.

"The newest ground-based combat bots facing the dwarves, spartans to confront the orks, and the rest of us shooting the bandits."

"Make it as quick as possible. Over and out!" Several minutes goes by, the redistribution of military might is complete as well as having newly arrived banshee ground attack aircraft and super-bug drones to assist the defense.

"IS THIS IT?! THE END OF THIS AWESOME DESTRUCTION WITH THE ROBOTS AS THE CLEAR WINNER?!" Torgue asked which is then follow by big trembles from the ground. "Oh... LOOKS LIKE I SAID IT TOO SOON!"

New dwarven forces arrive on the battlefield along with several giant iron golems and a gold golem at the same size controlled by a dwarf leader. "I'll clean my beard with your bones!" [Greedtooth - in a giant gold golem] Up next comes a black enormous bullymong accompanied by powerful versions of his large pack at the former site of the coalition. [King Mong - This is gonna hurt... badly!]

As expected, another ork horde join the mayhem being led by a mighty warboss holding a big hammer and grenade launchers on his back. "Diz iz gonna be a squig feast!" [Warboss Slog - King of Orks... for now.] His group include mobs of nobs, weirdboys, and several battlewagons. At the former location of the vierans comes a colossal skag with his tougher pack imbued with elemental powers. [Skagzilla - So yeah... he's big!]

Lastly, a sizable and tougher force of bandits speed their way to the arena in their heavily armored super-technicals and super-buzzard aircraft. Leading them is a monster-size truck carrying a big nomad leader wearing a huge exoskeleton covered in heavy clothing and armor underneath as well as being equipped with an immense ammo pack to feed a heavy machine gun. Once that vehicle stop at a certain spot, this nomad leap out over a distance before landing on the ground. "Alright, midget-lovers! Here comes the big guns!" [Bad Maw - Walk softly and carry a big... ] The bandit leader bring his metal shield in front of him towards the opponents revealing...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed the seven midgets in unison chained up on that shield in a hexagon-pattern (three in the middle and two in top and bottom section). [ ...Shield with midgets]

The orks laugh at that sight very amusingly.

"Well that's quite psychotic... in a funny way," chuckled the chatty terran.

"THIS MIGHT BE IT, FIGHT FANS! THE FINAL ROUND OF THIS ULTIMATE DEATH BRAWL! BADASS STYLE!" Torgue declared.

"Get them boys!" commanded the nomad boss as the strongest types of marauders, nomads, psychos, and bruisers began their attack with vehicular support.

"I thought we were friends, WHAAAAT!" "Traitor... Traitor-face!" "We are friends no more!" "Your the boss but - AH! Why?!" "Midge-Midge's trust... VIOLATED! Mmmmm!" "Why don't like friendship?! Friendship's good!" "Never forgive you!" squealed the trapped midgets.

"I... friggin'... HATE MIDGETS!" yelled the bandit commander while firing his multi-barrel weapon with his right hand.

"All units facing the bandits. Unchain those bastards on that shield of an abusive boss!" ordered a synthetic soldier who is soon taking fire from the other bandits. "After we deal with these guys first!" The terran defenses put out a heavy amount of fire on those incoming combatants who are enduring a lot more damage than a typical bandit would withstand.

"AAAH! Pew, pew, pew, pew, pew! Cut me LOOSE!" "Cut me loose! Cut me!... Without cut me but cut me loose!" "Shoot the chain! Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!" "Help me! Help me PLEASE!" "Help me! HELP ME! I can't get out!" "Must be FREE!" "You let me out!... You! I see you looking at me! RAAH! You shoot this! I wanna get out! I would go!" begged the seven midgets.

"CAN IT, PINT-SIZE BASTARDS!"

Once they're done dispatching the bandits in the immediate defense vicinity, the extraterrestrial shooters methodically land their shots at the chains trapping the midgets. Dozens of rounds later, all of those stunted bandits are free from the nomad's shield.

"I am unleashed! Midge-midge open this BITCH!" "I'm FREE!" "I will eat cereal out of your DOUGH!" "No shield! No more! You die!... You die you bastard!" "Revenge NOOOOOW!" excited the angry midgets.

"My midgets! They free my midgets!" the bandit leader stated his calamity.

"You're on your own boss!" replied a tougher marauder.

"Fortieth squadron Banshee units here, making an attack run!" one female pilot notified the terran troops down below as her air group proceed to rain missiles toward the bandits on the ground. This assault is cut-short when a few aircraft get damaged by rotary guns held by mega goliaths. "Incoming fire from those mega goliaths! Fall back! Fall back!"

"Well, looks like we know what to do," a terran said. Soon the frontline troops aim their fire at the helmets once more.

"Don't shoot the helmet!" demanded a nomad but it is too late for that nor do the foreigners care.

"Hate... Hate... Hate! Hate-plosion!" roared the mega goliath and thus the rampage began anew.

"Big mistake, genius!" noted an arrogant marauder. On the other side...

"What in malfunctioning servo routine did we just do?" asked a gruntrap still wondering how they managed to unbound the iron golems since they fired many energy projectiles at the glowing cores when the golems released fire balls from that same source; or behind their backs when occupied by other enemies. And now the same carnage reappear as these animated iron-beings become stronger for every kill they made. Aside from the physical strength of these magic constructs, the combat bots are also concerned with the fire beams coming out of the golems' eyes like what happened to several bug and super-bug drones that strayed too far and then got obliterated into pieces.

"Geez, what is wrong with you terrans?!" stated Greedtooth as he continued to smash through orks and bullymongs. However, the dwarf leader come face-to-face with King Mong and the two engaged in close-quarter combat. After some time unfortunately, the giant creature overpower the humanoid controlling the golem and smash the construct along with Greedtooth. It roar in celebration until something big punch King Mong to the ground and then turn the animal into meat pulps. In turn, the powerful rogue iron-golem developed into an iron god-lum after that destruction. Evidently, all the iron golems turn into iron-god-lums and the same goes to the mega goliaths transform into mega god-liaths.

"You suck lunch-box!... RAH!" "Not tell me what to do 'cause Midge-midge free!" "I'll eat you alive lunchy! Nah, nah, nah, nah!" "Hate the nomad! No! Hate, hate, hate, hate hate the nomaaad! Hate you so MUCH!" the midgets trash-talking their torturer.

"Should have kill all of you when I had the chance!" replied the nomad leader fighting the short psychos which was interrupted by a goliath slamming his fist into the ground and proceed to kill the midgets.

"Come and play! COME ON!" said the raging freak who then change to a god-liath afterwards.

"Goliath! I-I order you to stop!" ordered the terrified nomad which the mutant ignored by punching his hands forward. Miraculously, it get caught inside the metal shield making the momentum of the god-liath stop for a short time and allowing the machine gun to shred through the mutant's body.

"I was... so... c-clo-ose!" said the madden freak before dying. Before the nomad relax, he get stunned by a shock skag and then burned by a fire skag that followed.

"Boss! BOSS!" yelled a marauder.

"Mommy's not home! I can find another animal to SKIN!" the malformed psycho spoken gladly. At another corner...

"WAAAGH!" roared the warboss as he finally kill the gigantic skag that defeated thousands of his warriors with high exhilaration after a very tough battle. He later observe the chaos across the mayhem. "Eh, eh, eh! Dose terriez do know 'ow ta make dingz exciting. Alright boyz, letz give dem da best fight of dere miserable lives! WAAAAAAGH!"

"Bad news. Reinforcement has been postponed due to interference by raiding ork planes on our supporting warship. Additionally, the refilled siege tanks on their way to help us are caught in an ambush by orkish kommandos. Viking squadrons and hellbat cavalries are heading out to resolve these issues. Until then, we're on our own and hang tight everyone!" warned the leader on land while the numerous orks continuously assault the god-liaths, god-lems, and spartans in their positions.

"The good news sir?" asked a robotic terran. Unknown to every combatants on the ground, a dark armored figure appear on top of the floating Torgue contraption and install several devices on it.

"HEY! WHAT THE F##K ARE YOU DOING WITH MY TOY ASSHOLE?!" questioned Torgue. Afterwards, this person intentionally fell off of the device and slam a psychic-enhanced fist to the ground which send a huge shockwave that got many orks flying. By then, the energy barrier became impenetrable for even reinforcement or specialized shells to go through. "I TAKE THAT INSULT BACK! YOUR ENTRY WAS BADASS AWESOME!" With the shockwave disipated, another look on this six-foot tall warrior showing this advanced exosuit resembling more to zerg armor and physiology, the zerg-like follicles including two red ones coming out from the back of the enclosed helmet with two violet-colored eye optics, and holding a two-handed lengthy weapon encased in zerg material. Due to the shear bluntness along the length of this battle tool, the figure's powerful swings tear apart waves of savages in a messy fashion.

"Uh, status update to all units. We got a friendly signal from that... entity currently killing the greenskins in their mist. So be careful with your shots," the major notified the defenders.

"The zerg lookalike being an ally to us that easily hijack the sky-floating gadget and devastate hundreds of ax-crazy beasts at a time?" contemplated a spartan supersoldier. "Honestly sir, we already knew the identity of this character."

"Then you also knew how NOT to bring her wrath toward us. Keep your focus elsewhere soldier!" responded the overall ground leader.

As the dark individual continue to kill thousands upon thousands of green barbarians without breaking a sweat, the ork warboss confront this person for a fight. "I will make trophies owt of your skull!" The warboss jump toward this 'newcomer' and then use his warhammer for a ground-pound attack which the warrior obviously dodge. A series of clashes between the two combatants lasted for half an hour until the giant ork caught the encrusted weapon mid-swing with his left hand and immediately squeeze the figure with the right hand. In response, the armored person emits powerful electric shocks that send great pain to the leader's right hand who then give a few hard-hitting punches to the fighter. Just as the barbarian about to send in a big one, the combat tool of the 'unknown' entity actually sheath out of the covering material which allow this individual to fall and land on the surface. The hand-held object reveal itself a shiny, long metal blade in silver color and straight in shape. It then electrically shape-shift itself into a curve design like a katana for the warrior to slash through the armored knees of the warlord. Down to his knees, the ork attempt to attack it with the broken warhammer but the armored combatant jump up and easily slice his right hand off. While in the air, the sword instantly transform into a straight, pointed blade design and the dark-colored person stab the item through the warboss's forehead. When back to the ground, the victor walk toward the broken hammer, pick it up with little effort, walk back to the corpse of the defeated opponent, take out the stuck sword from the barbarian forehead with one hand, and smack the head with the same warhammer in a snap on the other hand.

"The boss iz dead! Get him!" proclaim a greenskin as lots of them charge at this entity, which usually result in the same bloody mess albeit the sword cuts are more cleaner. The orks outside the barrier begin to fight each other for leadership roles among the horde. The arrival of surviving siege tanks, vikings, and hellbats mark the end of this army as the terrans proceed to annihilate them. Another half hour of fighting left almost all of the opponents against the extraterrestrials dead except for one iron god-lem moving closer to the combat bots and another one trying to kill the maneuverable figure in zerg-armor. Despite taking out hundreds of gruntraps, bug drones, and other war machines, the massive size of the golem near the defenses draws in countless numbers of projectiles that each chip away the material that the animated being was made of. By the time the barrage of lasers, plasma, railgun shells, grenades, and rockets was over, the iron golem is nothing more than a pile of scrap metal. The last iron god-lem is ultimately finished off by explosives cobbled up together from technologies of former owners that the dark warrior salvaged across the battlefield.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! The free thinking war machines and the vault hunter had survive and won the multi-team deathmatch of the century! WHICH MEANS THAT THEY ARE OFFICIALLY THE NUMBER ONE BADASSES OF PANDORA! [Torgue mimicking guitar sounds]," announced Torgue. "Thanks for providing me and millions of audiences an awesome show of badass destruction! Here are your hard-earned rewards for all the troubles you had to go through to stay alive! Anyway, HAVE FUN BACK THERE AND GOODBYE FOR NOW!" After that being said, the airborne Torgue radio digitruct a massive storage box containing countless numbers of Torgue-made weapons above itself as well as deactivating the energy barrier simultaneously. Once those processes are done, the gigantic container fall onto the gadget and eventually impact the central ground with the device smashed into pieces. The force of the crash is great enough to deform the humongous metal crate which lead to the spillage of many armaments.

"I just hope we don't have to go through this disaster aga- Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow. Ugh," said the same medic that survived the death grip of the big mek.

Several soldiers get a closer inspection at the giant loot box along with the guns on the ground. "Holy... skagshit. That's a lot of guns," stated the talkative terran still alive from the battle who is now observing the firearms on the floor and inside the gigantic container.

"And in very high qualities to boot. Oh! What does this baby do?!" commented the dark-armored figure with the armor mask removed from the helmet and holding a Tunguska rocket launcher. [Ryona Koishna Matoi - FMB "Sorry, no nudity here!"] The person's exposed face reveal Caucasian features of a female human beauty with lightly tan skin, black hair, and violet-blue eyes; if ignoring the fact that she is a genetic chimera consist of human, zerg, eldar, and other kinds of DNA that this being was created with and 'stolen' from. In addition, her nano-cybernetic augmentations were so integrated in her body since the entity's own beginnings that there are virtually no distinctions between biology and technology. As an example, a layer of nano-fibers underneath the skin layers covered the entire body of this lady to give her incredible strengths and help the person withstand harsher punishments in hostile environments.

All the soldiers nearby look at her with a glare. "Excuse me Ryona Koishna Matoi. I don't think you are authorized to take these items as your own," proclaim a more mechanical terran.

The woman also look at them in the same way. "Well, I assume you guys have another way of thanking me for finishing this quagmire and destroying those fucked-up chaos bandits on their way to your positions," she replied.

"Wait, is that what you've been doing before coming here at a very late moment?" asked the robotic being.

"Certainly! Oh, and let's be clear about one thing: I am not going back to those scientific 'fun-houses' where I was raised as a baby; if at all! So then, if your appreciation of me saving your asses is taking me back there to become more of a divine 'coffin' for the Falmarian gods, then you better take a good look at the millions of corpses among us today and get the point of just leaving me alone for your own sake," answered Ryona. The military personnels view the aftermath carnage of the warzone they're in and remind themselves that this chimeric individual is far more powerful than one of their high-tech armies when provoked. Additionally, their ammunition were practically depleted in the last fighting. "It seem that gratification isn't one of your strong suit, doesn't it? Well, here's this then: Be nice to me, let me grab a few loots, and I'll be on my merry way out of this place. Sound good?"

"Alright lady, we get it! You win this time." stated the metallic individual.

"You know... looking at all of this destruction got me thinking: why didn't we trash that contraption a lot sooner?" asked the cyborg toward everyone in his vicinity follow by silence.

"So... what were all of you doing before all of this bloodshed happen?" the human chimera questioned.

"Guard duty, outpost maintenance, weapon check-ups, supply inspections, and other duties we did in an outpost; and repeat them over and over again for the last thirteen years without some idiots having the guts to attack us or any orders to scout out an area for- wait, are you actually laughing at what I'm saying? Okay everyone, I think one answer is enough for today in explaining our 'humiliations' for following the antics of Mr. Torgue!"

After finishing her 'quiet' laughter, she said, "Speaking of muscle heads, that funny badmouth called me a 'vault hunter.' What kind of vaults is he talking about?"

"Huh?"

* * *

Descriptive list about wild creatures and armed people living on the continent Pandora (named after a hostile planet from the other universe)

 _Provided by the Terran Expeditionary Fleet_

Invasive species from planet Pandora

Skags - dog-like omnivores that reside in underground burrows. They have bony armor plates around their head, shoulders, and along their back. The skags' distinctive feature is their three-jawed mouth made up of an immobile lower jaw and two vertical-aligned upper jaws which will give the appearance of a split face when opened. Instead of teeth, they have a series of barbs along the edge of their jaws indicating that their eating habits are to tear apart pieces of their food. Their tongues grow longer as they age. Skags have hook-like claws to dig or attack and live in packs where most of them are inside their dwellings while a few roam outside of the entrances. Whenever they cannot digest something for a period of time, the creatures regurgitated the items to form skag piles. Thus they eat and defecate from the same mouth.

Spiderants - hive creatures that resembled insects with no visible eyes. They have elongated heads covered in armored carapace, four sharp-tipped limbs also covered in the same protection, and soft abdomens. Spiderants don't leave behind visible openings when they dig underground in relatively flat, open ground.

Rakk - flying carnivores or scavengers living in caves or other openings high above ground. Their heads are flat and fleshy with a pointed snout, bony plate on the top, and hooked, grasping barbs lining a soft, slit-like mouth on the bottom. The lower part of their body only have a set of curved, razor-sharp talons upon a flexible tail for adherence to rocky exteriors. Rakk are highly social and vocal as a flock with a task-based hierarchy.

Scythids - leech-like invertebrates that move fast on the ground and live in large groups. Their chubby appendages on the body sides allow them to jump and fly varying distances.

Craboids - animals resembling crustaceans and living underground.

Drifters - tall creatures that look like spiderants with four long, spindly legs and two frontal pedipalps/mandibles. Have several eyes and tend to be solitary.

Bullymongs - four-armed, ape-like beasts capable of climbing tall structures and leaping great gaps. Their arms are the main form of locomotion while the vestigial legs are more useful in standing and walking. The two lower mandibles are vertically aligned and separate. Bullymongs' arms can lift and throw enormous objects.

Varkids - insectoids that are able to metamorphose into higher forms. To begin metamorphosis, a varkid bore into the earth and engulf itself in a pod/cocoon. After a certain period of time, the self-contained structure burst out a stronger version of the animal. In general, varkids spawned from hive-like reproductive organs of immense females dug into the ground.

Stalkers - carnivores that have special organs to allow themselves to be visually invisible. This organ generate an electrical field that bends visible light around the creature. Two of those organs are inside the beast's two vestigial wings. In case it need to recharge the electrical storage, solar plates lining the stalker's back convert sunlight into electricity. They often reproduce asexually and rarely carry out sexual intercourse between two stalkers.

Crystalisks - craggy, tri-pedal creatures displaying a big crystalline structure on each leg and some more on top. In normal situations, these animals are relatively peaceful to other organisms. But when attempts to attack or mine the crystals on them occurred, they fought back and remember the distinctive features of the attackers.

Sand Worms - subterranean invertebrates with long worm-like bodies, no eyes, and long hook-like feelers on their heads to detect prey above the surface.

Boroks - quadrupedal animals with chitin plates protecting the head and torso, several pairs of eyes, big lower jaws, and one cranial horn.

Scaylions - creatures having a similar appearance to scorpions.

Invasive species from Pandora's moon, Elpis

Threshers - long bodied lifeforms with a large, bulbous head perched upon an octopus-like body featuring several long, spindly tentacles sprouting from just below the head. When one of the tentacles is cut off, a new one regenerate. Distantly related to carnivorous plants.

Torks - chitin-covered invertebrates that are both scavenger and predator in nature. They have an insect-like hierarchy.

'Native' species

Zergs - actively evolving species that gain the traits of other organisms and each other by devouring. Gradual regeneration of all body parts when wounded. Live in packs and follow pack leaders.

Orks - battle-craving humanoids with tough green bodies and use of make-shift weaponry. Combat effectiveness increase under huge numbers and led by a warlord/warboss or higher ranking nobz.

Humans - descendants from escaped populations of former research facilities. Living in settlements and towns or move constantly as nomads. They can be peaceful or violent depending on their surroundings and upbringings. Baseline for species-to-species comparisons.

Dwarves - short, stocky, and bearded humanoids that build urban habitats underneath mountains and inside caves. Known to be miners, inventors, blacksmiths, and metalworkers.

Vierans - anthropoids with rabbit ears and higher numbers of females than males. Living in matriarchal tribes and being proficient in melee fighting.

Treants - animated tree-like creatures.

Elves - human-like beings with pointed ears and attractive appearances. Expertise in archery and using spirit magic. Extreme longevity but require much more time to learn new skills and knowledge than their Eldar brethrens.

Types of bipedal fighting units

\- - Orks

Choppa/Slugga Boyz: basic ork infantries armed with a pistol and melee weapons

Shoota Boyz: orks firing assault rifles and medium machine guns

Burna Boyz: pyromaniacs with flamethrowers and plasma torches

Tankbustaz: equipped with rocket launchers and tank mines to take out enemy vehicles

Stormboyz: disciplined shock troopers with rocket-powered jump packs

Lootaz: thieves that use stolen weaponry to make their own heavy-duty firearms

'Ard Boyz: orks covered in heavy armor

Kommandoz: 'experts' in guerrilla warfare

Nobz: larger orks armed with the best weapons available

Meganobz: nobz encased in armoured exoskeletons for close combat

Flash Gitz: infantries using customized guns

Weirdboyz: psychic users

\- - Human Bandits

Marauders: basic infantries that retained more of their sanity and predominantly human. Able to use a variety of guns and armor protection.

Psychos: human mutants driven insane by exposure to an element with unknown properties or other causes. Armed with buzz-axes or tools for attacking up close and grenades for suicide charges. A variant can use flame attacks through the mouth.

Midgets: stunted mutants that can be as crazy as a psycho, angry as an uncontrolled goliath, or sane enough to use a firearm like a shotgun. Known to ride on domesticated skags.

Bruisers: large, physically enhanced humans with enough rationality to use many types of guns. Have the option to use body armor.

Nomads: heavy infantries wearing heavy clothes and sometimes carry physical shields. Can utilized flamethrowers or shock weapons. They had strong dislike for psycho midgets and often strap them onto their shields. Ability to command lower-rank bandits.

Goliaths: enlarged mutants able to carry heavy weapons with ease and wearing enclosed helmets. When exposed, they become so enraged that their skulls burst out of their heads and proceed to attack anyone on sight with no regards to allegiances. Thanks to mutations done by magic/radiation exposure, goliath transform themselves into stronger versions after multiple kills in a row.

Cultist: fanatical cannon fodders exclusive to the Chaos bandit faction. Can use firearms for long range or sharp-edge weapons for melee.

Berzerkers: Chaos-only armored barbarians armed with integrated auto-guns on one arm and a chainsaw-axe on the other.

Raptors: armored shock troopers of Chaos with jet-powered jump packs.

\- - Dwarves

Dwarf miners: have a pickaxe for CQC and explosives to throw

Dwarf battle warriors: using battle-axes to hack opponents

Dwarf dual-gunners: firing two guns

Dwarf soldiers: able to use diverse sets of firearms

Dwarf support teams: two soldiers manning heavy weapons

* * *

 **I initially planned to have side stories on one franchise fit inside a chapter. As you can see, this one got bigger then intended. The next side story would be the fate of those guns provided by Torgue and the unintended consequence of blowing them up. Now for confusion clean-up: the latest battle-bots and drones were based on the digital enemies of Borderlands: Pre-sequel Claptrap DLC. The gruntraps' panic behavior and spartan soldiers came from the Unggoys and the combination of 4th gen spartan wargears and augmentations and spartan-II indoctrination, education, and training from the Halo game franchises respectively. The name of the female character in armor was my corruption of Ryuko Matoi from Kill la Kill and her exoskeleton was a combination of spartan armor and zerg biology. In essence, she can be considered an expy of the Queen of Blades from the Starcraft franchises. Now then, you are free to think about this story.  
**


	2. Borderlands - Part 2

**This story was a mixture of GATE: JSDF, Borderlands, Battlefield Bad Company, Star Wars: Republic Commando, Starcraft, and Warhammer 40000; with some references of Ghostbusters and The Sorcerer's Apprentice poem. Copyright infringement was not intended.**

* * *

A few years after the deathmatch incident…

A yellow box-shaped robot with one wheel stand guard near the entryway to the massive building that housed the numerous collections of ammunition and weapons, primarily the Torgue brands numbering in the hundreds of thousands. This enclosed structure was built within the now peaceful territories of the Eldar republic and thus lightly guarded. However, this sentient machine, like most of his product line at the time, developed several habits that are quite irrelevant such as researching grains of sand and dancing in the long duration of guard duties. On this day before sunrise, a terran cybernetic soldier appeared walking toward the storage facility and meet the little robot. "Greetings fellow employee, I am a CL4P-TP custodian bot, you can call me by my local designation-"

"Claptrap, can you allow me to checkout the inventories inside the armory?" asked the cyborg in a frontier accent.

"Sure thing! As a Hyperion-made service robot, I am programmed to maintain the flow of who goes in or out at designated guard points. Well, ex-Hyperion to be more accurate; ever since your mechanized hive minds took in many models of claptraps very kindly decades ago, a whole new generation of CL4P-TPs was established for the service of the collective A.I. race with marked improvements. In fact, we don't have to worry about digital codes that automatically shut down everyone of our kind. Or getting horrible abuses from other synthetic coworkers. Or the inability to climb stairs. Or even-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're happy! Now, are you about to open the gate for me?"

"I'll be on the way, buddy! Now please stand still while the scanner proceed with the verification analysis." About thirty seconds in, the device give out a positive sign. "Lucky you! You're a-okay to enter the armory!"

"Oh good. I'll be on my way to-"

"Hold on for a moment, friend! There is one more thing to do for me before proceeding to the building."

"And that is?"

"Three minutes of dancing with me!"

"W-W-Wait, WHAT?!"

"That's the favor! I got a new dance routine to try out. If you are able to follow me step-by-step in the duration, I will finally let's you go. If you miss more than three mistakes, then you have to start all over again until you successfully did it."

"I'm not sure if-"

"Here we go in 3… 2… 1… DANCE TIME!" And goes the ridiculous dance by claptrap. After several mistakes and restarts, the military personnel finally completed the task. "Excellent! You have finished the favor being asked of you to do quite flawlessly. Let me open the gate for you!"

"Good, and probably the last time we would ever meet, you stupid little prick," mumbled the disgruntled techno-organic being as he wait for the robot to open the door.

"AAaaand open!" The gate entrance is open wide. "Enjoy your inspection inside the giant storage building while I wait here and lo-... oooo what's this? This is cool!" Claptrap see some plant life on the ground and move closer to interact.

"Oh, I will. I most certainly will," smirked the soldier heading for the armory. Once inside, he's very awe by the sight of rocket launchers, grenades, and other weapons that use explosives in the thousands. And he had an idea of what to do with them as this person unveil his newly hand-made device for this moment.

Several hours later…

"So this leads to the majority of Torgue weapon designs, yes?" asked the human representative of the Torgue corporation accompanied by several escorts of Eldar and Terran constructs inside transport vehicles as well as a couple of drones.

"Affirmative sir," confirmed the robotic foreigner. He then gets a video alert from one of the drones and proceed to display a hologram projection of what the flying machine is seeing from a device at hand. "You can see the enormous armory where much of your firearms are stored in but it's still several distances from our current position. Our next stop will be a small plateau very shortly where we can get a view of the facility." He spot something on the real-time display. "What the hell...? All escort personnel, we got an unauthorized asset at the next stopping point. Prepare to detain him!" Just as he finished his orders, flashes of light appear from the digital displays and windows attached to the vehicles, follow by shockwaves and loud sounds that indicate a massive explosion. The convoy immediately arrive at the site and the occupants get out quickly to see a big, bright mushroom-cloud at the same location of where the armory used to be.

"WAAHAHAHAHAA! YEEEHAAA!" yelled the excited demolition expert with his arms held high and attracting the shocking expressions of the people getting close to him.

"Son! Was all of this your doing?" demanded the Torgue representative.

"Yep and guilty as charge! Beautiful isn't it? It did help that there are several small anti-matter warheads lying around the place," answered the misbehaving soldier.

"WHAT THE F**K JUST HAPPENED? THE WHOLE BADASS STRUCTURE IS ALL GONE!" stated Mr. Torgue interruptedly through the communication links.

"Mr. Torgue, you shouldn't be doing that while you're in orbit!" responded the official.

"I REALLY WANTED TO KNOW RIGHT NOW! CAN SOME MOTHERF****R TELL ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

"Hello sir, the name's Hazarg and I'm letting your man know that I personally blown up everything inside the storage all at once! Amazing isn't it!" the cyborg responded to the question.

"F***ING WHHAAAAT! YOU YOURSELF… TOTALLY ANNIHILATED EVERY… LAST… ONE OF MY EXPENSIVE CREATIONS IN ONE… BIG… EXPLOSI-uh… uh, uh, oh, oh, oh, ah, ah, ah, AH, AH, AH!" cried the CEO.

"Oh, looks like my boss finally learn the real consequences of explosives," said the hopeful representative.

"Oh my. Uh, look Torgue, I'm really sorry about this. I didn't think that you would not like the destruction of your toys," the cybernetic person apologizes.

"Me… like it. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT! THAT IS ONE OF THE MOST WONDERFUL S**T YOU HAVE EVER COME UP WITH FOR ME TO SEE! YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY ONE OF TORGUE'S BEST FRIEND! IF YOU NEED SOMETHING TO BLOW S**T UP, THEN YOU CAN CALL THE TORGUE CORPORATION FOR THE BEST WEAPONS WE HAVE EVER BUILT! LATER!"

"Or not," spoke the disappointed agent.

"Thanks for the appreciation Torgue! WAAHHOOO!" exclaim the explosive specialist before taking a look around at escorts with very disappointed and angry expressions. "What?"

Forward a few days somewhere on Falmarius…

A human male mage is taking his horse-driven wagon on a dirt road toward a village for supplies when he hear a sound from a woodland near him. The magician listen and can tell that it is a cry albeit distorted. Curious, he walk closer to the source of the sound as it become louder. Once he get there, the wizard find a yellow box-shape entity in a state of sadness and battered.

"Wahahahah! I feel so alone! Wahahahaha!" said the sobbing claptrap. Feeling sympathetic to the bot, the wizard attempt to lift up this being and put it in his wagon but find the robot to be quite heavy for his size. Therefore, he cast a magical spell to levitate the machine toward the wagon. "Wait, am I flying? Yeah, I'm really flying!" stated the bot before being drop down on the wagon. "Did I… spring a leak? Am I leaking?! AaaH, I'M LEAKING! There's oil everywhere!" The mage didn't see any fluids coming out but the claptrap is still in bad shape. Afterwards, the human arrive at the village to buy the necessary supplies he need back to his house.

"Hello Master Allendor, how is your research?" asked a village chief.

"Some setbacks I came upon but I'm sure it will be resolve," responded the wizard.

"I can see… the codes," cried the robot.

"Hey master, what is that thing?" said one of the children curious about the machine in the wagon.

"I believe it is some sort of golem made of metal, young one. When I finish my business here, I will bring it to my home and restore him," said the magic user.

With his resupply done in hours, he travel back to his large cottage while tolerating the weeping of the yellow machine. After reaching his dwelling, the human magician transport the goods and claptrap inside the building. For a while, he review his research on magic related to creation processes of life-like beings, healing, and alchemy. Getting ideas for spells to try out, the wizard set up a room to begin this robot's recovery. He use common magic skills in the attempt to repair it but there's nothing happening to fix the damaged bot. The next spells require more work to perform as he had the advanced training necessary to use these special powers. Yet still, they fail to restore claptrap. With no other options left, the human mage proceed to use the most powerful magic he will ever cast before. This spell is also unpredictable and have the chance to seriously harm the user. Nevertheless, magician gather as much energy as he can for this expensive wizardry. Once the collected magic reached critical mass, he conclude his chanting and then direct the enormous power toward the poor machine being electrified. The man feel exhausted after completing the spell with just enough stamina to witness the result of his work as the recovery on the robot's metal framework make it look new in mint-condition. "By the gods, that spell actually did it."

"Am I… alive? HAHAHA! I AM ALIVE!" shouted the now cheerful bot who then notice the tired mage. "Well hello there, stranger. Let me introduce myself. I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap… If I knew where they are right now or… wait a minute! Where the hell am I anyway? Hey mister, can you tell me where I am right now?"

The falmarian did not understand the foreign language. "How about we start with the introduction, starting with me first. My name is Allendor El Hammerlock: Master sage and scholar from the Rondel Magic Academy. What is your name, dear fellow?" the sage asked.

"Greetings Hammerlock sir, my name is Clap… trap… well, it looks like told you my local designation twice now. So how about you telling me about my current location?"

"My apologies but I really cannot understand what is coming out of your… voice."

"All I'm saying is… wait a minute! How can you not tell what I'm saying to you? It's the language I speak with my robo-friends and some… Ooohhh, whoops! My bad, I forgot that I had multilingual programs installed so that I can easily understand many languages without a sweat… if I can even sweat at all. That said, you are probably now hearing my default mode of communication since I was guarding an enormous house stacked with awesome loot of destruction. That is until some jackass decided to blow up the place so big that I was sent flying to the sky so high that… um… oh yeah, let me change my language selection output so that you can clearly hear me. Eh, eh, sorry about that." The robot then display a light-blue hologram showing the list of languages available; hundreds at least. The problem is that this is Claptrap's first experience with the language changes as well as being a little lost on which one to choose. First comes Japanese, then Russian, follow by Mandarin, and dozens more languages that the wizard can't truly comprehend before the human recognize the native word on a dialect while the machine was in a pause. He interact with that hologram using a finger onto that language which changed to an orange color. The display goes away when Hammerlock pointed that color a few times. "Does it work? Can you hear me now?" asked the bot.

"That must be my language you're talking right now!" stated the mage.

"Great! You can now recognize what are coming out of my mouth… it's digital anyhow. Ah, that's right! I should start over from the begin of this conversation." With all things set, the robot tell the magician its name, purpose, what happened, and other topics that had led to this situation for hours. In return, the human tell Claptrap where they are right now, about magic and additional information that the machine want to know. "In other words, you're a powerful wizard that have used a far riskier spell to save me. That sound supercool and thank you for that!"

"The pleasure is mine, I guess. Well since I did rescue your... life, you may consider yourself a servant to Master Allendor El Hammerlock."

"Really?! An apprentice to play with magic? Awesome! Give me five!... It's a form of friendship greeting. Just place your hand with my hand and boom, we are friends. Get it?" Hesitantly, the magician put his hand close to robot's hand which allow Claptrap to slap the palm. "Alright! We're friends now! Ah,ah,ah! Now commencing dance celebration! WOOHOO!" Immediately, the machine dance in excitement.

"Well… that's strange. Eh, it matters not! What can go wrong?"

For almost a month, the mage personally made extensive studies on the potentials and dangers in magical healing, creating life, and other unknowns that he dare to explore. On the contrary, his endeavor was sometimes interrupted by the idiotic activities of Claptrap like excessive talking, dancing, and home-wrecking. Still, he managed to create a wand and a hat endowed with high concentration of magical energy. Ironically, these items were made with the help of knowledge sifted with as much patience as possible from the rambling chatters of the bot and the accidental discoveries from the disorder it brought. After sundown, the wizard test the tools at a small scale such as levitation and dust manipulation. "Aawwwww, uh, getting really sleepy right now. I wonder where that golem got himself into? I better put them away while I still can before he show up again, " said the magician as he hide the hat and wand in a safe place and proceed to go to sleep on his bed. Minutes later, Claptrap come to the research room quietly for a change and find the magical instruments missing regardless of the previous warnings from the sage. As he move around the house, the robot somehow sense magical presences toward a certain direction. The machine eventually locate and then take the hidden hat and wand for the purpose of more 'testings.' For once did the bot exit the house without waking up the human magic user in his sleep. Close to an hour has passed and the metal being arrived next to an altar-like rock formation with a gentle slope where it will play with the new toys. Waiting for him is a female dark elf holding in her hand a wearable beard woven with the hairs of dead humans and humanoids caught in battle or bandit raids; as well as donated hairs from humans, her people, and other humanoids.

"Wow, nice beard you had made for me! Apart from the blood and sadness of the previous owners," stated Claptrap.

"I actually got help from my clan and the villagers I saved from bandits but here it is," said the elf woman. "Do you have my reward ready? You must realized how much I been through to get the results you want! Uh, what are you doing now?"

"Oh mighty gods of magic, make this batch of hair all gold and shiny!" commanded the robot with a spell. Instead of the beard all golden, the color is now white and grey. "Oh… the hairs are more like someone's wrinkling grandparents... Whatever, this will do!"

"Uh, huh. So, are you going to reward me?"

"Sure I will! But first, I want you to be my audience for my fabulous magical demonstrations so follow me!"

"Let's hope this would be worth my time." The elf follow the bot to the semi-altar formation and stand near the bottom of the hill while Claptrap stand on top.

"I think it is time to show off my true power, minion. I'm gonna summon an arch-demon, then destroy it with my amazing skills. I need you here to clap loudly and tell me how awesome I am. Ready?"

"Are you sure that you can defeat such a demonic monster? And please, I am not your minion and my name is Varji Haa Irgaf!"

"Sound like you're ready for it! Here we go!" The noises of thunder and lightning and the glows on Claptrap's hands signify the beginning of this magic show. "Mwahahaha, come thunder! Geh, eh, come lightning! Touch this altar with power frightening! YeahahahahahaHA! Oh, and dancing TOOOO! BwahahahahaHA! DahahahahaHA! Ahahahah-eh, eh, eh, eh, heeh!"

"Are you just going to dance there and laugh all day or what?!"

"A-ahem. Magic beard gods, as my skills deepen, let me test them against an EVIL DEMON!" With the chant done, a bolt of lightning come down to the ground and a flash appear. "TADAH!"

"It's… a broom… with ball hammers?" observed the dark-skinned female on a broom entity with two arms and two rounded hammers for hands.

"Oh, a broom. That is cute and all but not the enemy I wanted to annihilate. Somehow I… screw up the spell. Oh well, I'll get rid of it. Gods of power, gods of fear! Get this dumb broom OUTTA HERE!" A lightning bolt strike at the broomstick follow by another bolt to the surface. At present are two broomsticks. "TADA… ah… uh, what? I said... OUTTA HERE!" Now there are four. "TADa- What the hell?! Gah… ah… oh, I know. Gods and goddesses, pretty please! Send these matchsticks out of existence!" Eight broomsticks now which leaves both the robot and elf dumbstruck. "So… uh, I'm noticing a problem here. Let me work on a counter spell for this occasion. And my apologies if they act weird to you."

"Weird you say? You're just as weird as… GAAAH!" Her speech is interrupted by an attempted punch from one of the animate broomsticks. She easily dodge it and then slice the attacker in pieces with her sword. More of those incoming abominations charge at the she-elf but every time she destroy them, new ones appear in an instant.

"No offense minion, but those brooms are awesome! And I made 'em myself!"

"Again, I'm no minion of yours and focus on finding a solution to this!" shouted the falmarian humanoid continuing to slash several opponents whose numbers doesn't seem to go down anytime soon.

"Okay, looks like I got to burn them. Beard of power, thick and wiry, burn these fools like something FIERY!" Suddenly the broomsticks stop and get blasted by lightning strikes. However, those things did not burn into ashes and instead obtain flame elements covering their bodies. "Ooohh CRAP!"

"What the hell did I get myself into?!" Varji asked herself while being careful not to get burn.

"Minion, you're doing great! Probably!" exclaimed the optimistic machine seeing the elf slice and dice the incoming wave of wooden entities on fire.

"By the gods, you do like to say minion a lot, don't you?" she asked disappointingly.

"I sometimes can't help wanting to say that word even if you were not... Hey, I got a better idea! I'll shrink them! Eeny meeny miney mow, my beard shall turn you TINY, TINY!" The magic constructs stop again as well as being lighted up by bolts of energy. Only this time, they're twice as big as before. "Whooops! Now that is the exact opposite of what I meant to do! Gimme a sec."

"This is shitty insane!" yelled the shocked dark elf fighting for her life. In the mist of confusion, she get hit hard in the back and sent flying several yards away. The wooden automatons move closer to her when energy bolts instantly peppered them to shreads. Out come four armored commandos firing their energy weapons at the big broomsticks. They wear helmets with T-shaped visors and nano-muscle suit underneath their protective gear.

"What is her status, Fixer?" asked the squad leader.

"Luckily, she's still alive and only received moderate damage and burns thanks to her protective gears on her back," said one of the special operatives.

"Alright, Delta squad! Assume attack formation!" The squad shoot their guns at the weird abominations who continue to respawn at a very fast rate.

"They just keep coming!" stated the demolition expert before getting punched on the chest by a ball hammer. "OOWW! That hurt!"

"Less talking, more shooting!" shouted the sharpshooter.

"Hahaha, hahaha! Look at them all! I've created the most powerful minions ever!" Claptrap proclaimed. Surprisingly, a ball of energy heads toward the animate objects and then explode among them. It didn't solve the problem of stopping replacements though. "Hey, Hammerlock! I decided to test out your finished magic products and look how amazing it is!"

"I really don't see anything 'amazing,' Claptrap! I have warned you several times about playing with unpredictable magic! Now you bette-!"

"You there, sir! Do you have the time to heal this lady here? Because we're in combat and don't have time to cover her injuries at this moment!" requested the squad leader in the native language.

"Ow, ow, ow. What the hell just happened?" the elf wake up in pain.

"I guess there's not much choice available now. Alright gentlemen, I'll see what I can do for her as a mage," replied the wizard walking to the direction of the humanoid. "Greetings ma'am, I am Claptrap's master named Allendor El Hammerlock. It seems that you got yourself wounded by the foolish antics of my servant. Let me treat you back to shape first and find a remedy for his troubles."

"Hey, hey! I might have figure it out! Something bad happens every time I try to do a good spell, so I should try a bad spell to have something GOOD to happen!" the robot told them.

The commando leader said, "I would actually advise against making anothe-"

"My other spells incited groans, and so I summon BADASS CLONES!" Once again, the broomsticks pause and get electrified by bolts of lightning. The results: eight animate tools having stronger wood frames and attack strengths.

"Whoa, now that's a challenge worthy for my skills!" remarked the captivated sharpshooter.

"Oh great, there goes our little R & R from the tough jobs," commented the not-so enthusiastic demo specialist.

"ARE YOU F****NG KIDDING ME! The one time I want my spell to fail and it WORKS?!" the bot expressed his surprise.

"Oh dear, this is getting out of hand," noted the sage as the fighting resume.

"Out of hand? This is a complete nightmare now!" stated the upset elf recovering her injuries and seeing the commandos' firepower taking more effort to destroy the much tougher opponents that just keep appearing over and over again.

"I have created this boss fight and it is AWESOME!" Claptrap declared.

"I don't think everyone shared that same view from our perspective here, Claptrap," responded the electronic warfare commando.

"I sort of enjoy this though," said the marksman.

The magician finish the healing process onto the humanoid and prepare to confront the bot. "Claptrap, you better give me back those items once you stop all of this foolishness!"

"For the sake of the gods, make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" demanded the dark elf.

"That... might be easier said than... uh... um... eh... hey, don't worry about it! Look, if I can't get rid of them, then I'll make all of you stronger!" answered the machine.

"Delta, I have a bad feeling about this so get your specialties ready," spoke the leading soldier.

"Wa-wa-wait Claptrap, you can't be that serious?!" shouted the human mage.

"Lords of facial hairs, give me license; make the adventurers GODS OF VIOLENCE!" The animate wooden entities halt the attacks but unlike the previous cases, the 'audience' are the ones to be affected. In this case, their movement speeds are largely reduced with some more significant.

"We have a big situation on our hands, Delta," noted the leader.

"Right on the mark, Lead," replied the e-warfare specialist armed with an electrolaser weapon.

"Son of a... " stated the sniper holding a particle-beam rifle.

"My body! I can barely move my whole body!" the female person vocalized in terror.

"Servant, what did you just do?! I feel as stiff as a marble statue!" yelled the wizard in the same terrible state.

"Wow, and I thought we're the ones getting the worst predicaments! Uh... wait a second. Boss, you're not thinking about what all of this means in the future, don't you?" asked the explosive expert who then launched a high-yield grenade out of a grenade launcher toward the same hardened brooms.

"Cut the chatter, Scorch! Form a perimeter in front of them as best as you can!" commanded the leading special operative.

"Aaaaagh! I'm so sorry! I'll try to reverse it!" said the robot observing the action below him.

"You are the worst mage I ever lays my eyes on!" shouted the frustrated elf.

"Worst indeed! Alright you iron imbecile, unbind me this instant or we're all going to die from your mistakes!" demanded the magic user.

"I think I got one! I call all gods, red, blue, and orange! Help me undo my spell with... wait, why did I say 'orange'? Oh god, WHY THE HELL DID I SAY 'ORANGE'?!" Claptrap stated.

"I'm really at a lost on how to reply that statement," noted the special operation leader.

"Well newsflash, I'm running low on special ammo!" reminded the explosive expert.

"And the rest of us need time to recharge!" said the sharpshooter switching his overheated beam weapon to the plasma rifle.

"Um, borange? Uh, forange? Gah... uh... gods of beard magic, red and orange, un-curse my minions like you'd un-grease a... door-hinge?" After the metal being said that, the 'audience' are immediately lifted from the magic restriction and free to move.

"We're back in the game, Delta!" the leading commando announced to his squad.

"HOLY CRAP! That actually worked! IT REALLY WORKED!" spoke the astonished robot. Another surpise is that the respawning of more broomsticks stopped.

"Update, there are now four left with no signs of reinforcements!" Fixer notified as he electrocute one wooden abomination into a crisp using the lightning gun.

"Not so tough now, aren't ya!" smirked the marksman who obliterate one opponent with one particle-beam shot.

"Timber!" shouted Scorch after sticking a hand-held plasma grenade onto the third animate being before the killing device explode it. The last one is destroyed by the leader's shotgun shells in close quarters.

"Are they gone? Yay, we're safe! I think I'm through playing with magic for now. Regardless, I am the best broom-summoner in the history of clean-o-mancy as of today! Come on back everybody and... Hey, what is going with you two? You look ill all of a sudden!" Claptrap spotted the dark elf and the sage in a disoriented state.

"I feel... so tired. What kind of sorcery... did you do?" Varji wanted to know.

"Perhaps his last cast somehow... disrupted our powers within us," Allendor hypothesized.

"Eh, eh, I guess I didn't know my own strength! Now where did I put that...? Oh, I forgot that I lost all the money as a token for helping me," the droid said.

"WHAT?! You lost all twenty thousand denariis beforehand?!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I thought that the magical entertainment itself would be considered a better reward for doing nice things," answered the bot.

"Claptrap, I think it's now a better time to bring you back to base intact," stated the squad leader.

"Yeah Claptrap, you made us burn through all of our ammunition for this farce," the demo operator added.

"Yours at least," countered the sniper.

"You guys wanted to go home? Great, I love to help you with that!" responded the sentient machine preparing to conduct another magic spell.

"Hold on, I remembered you saying you're done with wizardry?!" asked the squad commander but to no avail.

"Shan-grela, yaka-shi! Take these friends to where man has never gone before!" The spell is done in a bright flash, blinding the commandos for ten seconds before they realize that the droid disappear.

"Everything I did... for that golem... was... for... nothing," spoke the elf who quickly faint to the ground on her back.

"Ugh, there goes my hard work," commented the sage resting but still awake.

The lead commando hand-signal two soldier to bring in something from their last hiding spot, another to the other commando to take care of the humanoid, and then use his built-in comm device to notify a warship floating in the sky nearby. "Delta Lead to stealth carrier _Boudica_ , we lost sight of the claptrap target. Request to come on board the ship, over."

" _Boudica_ to Delta Lead, a medivac dropship is being prepared to your location. Any passengers to add?"

"One dark elf and one human magic user for medical evaluation. Where they want to go is up to them."

"Understood, over an-huh... hold on? Yes... okay... The captain want to speak with you, sir."

"Permission granted," the leading operative confirmed.

"This is the captain speaking, commando. I got news from my crew that they captured this magical claptrap after it instantly appeared inside the hangers. We'll be waiting for your squad's arrival."

"Huh, good news indeed. Over and out," ended the transmission from the leader. From there, the terran walk to the magician and spoke in the native language. "Sir Hammerlock, it looks like you want something from us for all the troubles you endured with that robot of ours."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry that much, soldier. I pretty much have knowledge about your people, science as you called it, history of your involvement in this world, and other significant subjects the metal being had told me. Of course, his non-stop conversations, jokes, and misdemeanors can leave an ordinary person or even a mage like me to feel miserable or angry around him regardless of whether such individuals are prepared or not. Even if I do tell people about my knowledge, they will think I'm gone insane once they find the source of the details and see the stupidity Claptrap has displayed. If I had to ask, why did your civilization 'adopted' these um... 'constructs' in the first place?"

"Honestly sir, there's an insurmountable amount of data related to that question to analyze. But long story short, we were, and probably still are, open-minded to any tools we can adapt for our own purposes, modify them as much as possible, and be willing to live with whatever consequences coming from such interventions. As of today though, you're having a non-invasive health appointment with us to see any damage from that last spell you're suffering right now."

"You said non-invasive? So you're not actually performing surgery or dissection for that matter?"

"You can thank the Eldar for enforcing ethical codes on proper medical studies. Once the examinations are complete, you get several options on what you want to do next."

"I get to choose my own path? Huh, well I do have an interest in exploration. So which place can you consider for me to visit?"

"The most dangerous continent ever to exist on this world: Pandora."

"Here is Claptrap's gift, boss!" the demolition expert informed his leader as he gently drop a large bag full of coins on the ground.

"Is that the reward money that my servant spoke of?" asked Sir Hammerlock who then smell an awful odor from the bag. "Ugh, what the... where has that woven sac been to?"

"Mister, you don't want to know!" replied Scorch before a fast metal-tipped bolt hit his helmet without a scratch. "On the other hand, we can now reveal that this treasure trove was stolen anyway by those disgraceful scumbags over there!"

"Give us back our loot or we will kill all of you!" demanded the bandit leader with his gangs outnumbering the squad five-to-one.

"These morons will kill us regardless of the decision, if they can," commented the sniper. In the nick of time, the medivac dropship arrive and hover on top of the hill while the medical crew carry the disabled falmarians to the vessel.

"You will never leave this land with our prize! Men, kill them!" the human bandit commanded despite being disturbed by the ship's presence.

"Delta squad, proceed to eliminate targets!" the lead commando ordered. In a matter of minutes, the entire bandit group was gun down in a hail of energy bolts from the guns belonging to the elite squad. The sharpshooter check on a nearby corpse and then trigger a burst from his automatic weapon.

"Sev, do you really have to do that?" questioned the demolition specialist.

"Rule 17, always make sure your enemies are dead."

Earlier...

A group of robotic soldiers, mechanics, and pilots were taking a break near a radio set playing music inside the inner hangers of the _Boudica_ carrier ship. After one song ended, a Torgue advertisement was aired. "Torgue Ammunition has a pop quiz for ya skag-slacker! You're surrounded by dozens of steely-eyed bandits: do you A) blow them to smithereens with your Torgue assault rifle, B) run and take cover, or C) calmly get them to put their weapons down... AND YOU KNOW THE ANSWER IS A! BUUUY GODDAMN TORGUE GUNS!" Next comes an ad from Vladof. "In these trying times, the Vladof corporation is certain of one thing: they are coming. Use our high-fire rate weapons to topple your oppressors and take back your rightful freedom! You will bury them under an avalanche of lead! And as they are driven back, they will see one brand of weapon in the hands of those who have defeated them: Vladof! Vladof! VLADOF!" Then the Maliwan advertisement was heard. "Combat is an art, Maliwan weapons are the paint. Our elemental tech transform the battlefield from a cacophony of idiocy into a masterpiece of destruction. The unwashed hordes will burn... and fry... and melt into a portrait of exquisite death. Maliwan: where form meets function." Music with no lyrics followed.

"Never imagined that we'd be developing licensed weapons from these gun-making corporations," stated a crew member.

"Not to mention the recently-established divisions allowed to use them like the Tediore Division, Jakobs, Vladof, Maliwan, and Torgue," added the robotic soldier.

"How different will this Maliwan division be compare to the much older 'Ghoul-Busters' division?"

"The Maliwan division will be limited to only weapons from the respective manufacturer and they are not in the business of dark magic control as of this moment. In any case, the arsenals of the newer divisions will be heavily modified from the manufacturers' original designs."

"Come to think about, the Torgue division is having difficulties in procuring additional armaments since that explosive storage incident."

"Indeed so. I also heard that the pyromaniac responsible for that event was transferred to the newly formed 'Bad' Company which is filled with idiots, screw-ups, rejects, glitches, and other unwanted assets being sent to battle as cannon fodders."

"No shit! And here we are helping an elite group of long-serving commandos clean-up a part of the mess, by observing the consequences made by an annoying robot!"

"Speaking of commandos, those veterans operated quite differently from the spartan supersoldiers; considering that they are not genetically perfect for combat and trained at a later age than the spartans training as children.

"Definitely. So any news about them reach us yet?" Before anyone can answer, a bright light flashed suddenly in front of the group.

"TADA!" the magic claptrap appeared and look around the ship's hangers. "Uh, where on earth am I?"

One month later inside a laboratory within the Eldar Republic territory...

A team of scientists finalized the modifications on the claptrap, now designated FR4G-TP or Fragtrap, that will make it a powerful counterbalance against the gods of Falmarius. The modified bot retain his memory but his chassis is now protected with advanced armor virtually indestructible thanks to the magical energy flowing inside the droid. Additionally, the terrans installed many digital programs suitable for warfare and independent decision-making. The most significant upgrade is the software executive named SoulFighter that select unique abilities for the robot to use depending on the situation being analyzed. With all the preparations completed, one of the researcher start the booting sequences to activate Fragtrap and wait for a while.

"Booting sequence complete... Whoa, that was quite a ride! Well hello there, techno-friends! I am a CL4P-TP ste-... wait, was it FR4G-TP combat... oh, I am so confused!" stated the machine.

"Technically, you are once a claptrap unit but now you're designated as a fragtrap fighting unit. Let's move on then, identify the directives within your programming," commanded a female scientist.

"Claptrap the Fragtrap, that sound badass! Oh right, recalling directives. Directive one: Protect civilizations! Directive two: defend civil liberty and deliver social justice. Directive three: Dance!"

"Huh, what? That ain't right!"

"Commencing directive three! Unce, unce, woob, woob, wup-wup-wup, woob, woob!"

"Ohh boy," said the scientist realizing the issue with its dance protocols.

A day goes by and the fragtrap is at the firing range inside a large building to test his new fighting abilities. "Wow, I never knew that I would be this good with guns and grenades!"

"At least he managed to fire straight at the targets," mumbled the evaluating terran safely outside the indoor room. "Alright Fragtrap, let's test the SoulFigher program right away."

"Goody! Activating battle protocol now!" Holographic displays surrounded the robot for several seconds until a large object instantly digistruct on both his arms. "Huh, this thing looks like the rounded bombs you see in cartoons." Immediately, the fuse lit up and the _Pop Goes The Weasel_ music tune is played at the same time.

"All personnel, evacuate now!" A few minutes later, the entire structure blow up in many pieces of debris. Fragtrap itself survive though.

After a couple of days, the combat droid is testing the software again at an outdoor shooting field. "Recompiling my combat code!" The next ability digitally construct a copy of his primary weapon in one hand to his other hand which then start firing nonstop. "Oh god, I can't stop!" Unfortunately, this action skill also triggered nearby active weapons to shoot uninterrupted. It lasted for a minute until the dual-wielding ability stop and the affected guns explode due to overheating of their energy source. In the near future, the extraterrestrials will mass-produce weapons durable and resilient enough to not be blown up like that and possibly have on-off switches.

For over two months, the research teams did their best to fix the problems presented by this war machine while also inspecting the 'action packages' brought out from the program. One of them was a combat mode of four pirate cannons firing in synchronization with the climatic finale of an unknown music called _1812 Overture, Op. 49 by Pyotr Ilyich Tchailkovsky_ ; it became more erratic and dangerous near the end of the overture. Another example was the robot being covered with missile launchers that fire swarms of missiles everywhere indiscriminately. Then there's the action package emitting diverse range of grenades in every directions. No matter which corrections they did, his dancing behaviors continued to exist and the SoulFighter digital executive remained as glitchy and random as ever; not to mention the potential for friendly fire. Worst still, the correcting programs became so corrupt that any attempt to digitally clean one programming will result in the malfunction of an otherwise excellent device. Complete destruction of this unit is not possible since the interstellar beings already had put significant efforts to make Fragtrap nearly invincible from all form of attacks including their own weapons. That said though, they decided to deploy the robot somewhere in Falmarius for him to 'befriend' the natives. The hope is that this bot will either be destroyed by apostles or somehow cause damage to the whole region.

"Who are you?" asked an apostle who spotted the droid.

"Hi there, I am an FR4G-TP combat prototype but you can call me Fragtrap! I came here to be friends with everyone I meet! So, what's your name?"

"Orandue Ich-wom, an apostle for Haldy: Goddess of the Underworld."

"Greetings Orandue, can you be my friend?"

"I could be your friend only if yo-"

"YAY! High five!... Oh. Its simple, clap your hand on my hand and we can officially be pals! Pretty please with sweets on top?!" The apostle decide to just do what he ask for and slap on Fragtrap's hand thinking that its harmless. "Now that what I'm talking about! Whoop, WHOOP! Dun tata la da, dun tata- Hey I know! I'll get a disco ball to add the dance flavor!"

"Maybe you could make a contract with so that we... uh, are you listening to me?" The entity see the robot having some difficulties finding something.

"Can't seem to find it in my hard drive. Hmm, how about here?" Incidentally, the bot activate his most controversial combat software in such an effort to find a disco ball. "I think I found it! Boogie time!" exclaimed the metal being who begin to dance with a floating disco ball above him that shoot different types of lasers very frequently in all directions.

"What is this?" questioned the semi-immortal before instantly get burned, shocked, corroded, frozen, slagged, and sliced into pieces many times over.

After the disco ball disappeared and the dancing stopped, the droid then see a pile that used to be Orandue.

"What happened to you? You're now all... Oh, silly me! I forgot that ball was one of many packages installed within me that I can use when enacting the SoulFighter combat program. Eh, eh, sorry about that!"

* * *

 **It seems that I'm done with crazy ideas to explore for this month. I'll take my time to decide if I should write a side story about a wandering 'nun' telling a story to children first, or a tale about engineering teams inspecting the 'artifacts' from past wars in the other universe.**

 **5-25-2018 edit: Slight change to the 'controversial' name for the Falmartian goddess.**


	3. Star Wars Inspiration

**_Feedback:_**

 ** _To ashnoggin101: Are you glad or mad at what I did to Claptrap?_**

 **All elements of Star Wars, Warhammer 40k, and GATE: Thus the JSDF Fought There franchises belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

At a Falmarian village full of humans in the morning…

Farmers are tending the wheat and barley fields and vegetable gardens surrounding their settlement for next week's harvest. In the distance, they spotted a traveler on horseback coming to the village at a relaxed, slow pace. As the person come closer, the villagers notice the green-colored elven robe covering this figure's head and body. When face-to-face, they see a dark-skinned woman with brown hair, grey eyes, and beautiful complexions. The natives believe her to be a dark elf without seeing her ears.

"Hello ma'am! What brings you here to our village?"

"Exploration. I am taking a very long stroll across the whole land of Falmarius to witness events unfolding everyday as we speak."

"Don't you mean Falmart, ma'am?" the farmer only get a blank expression from the horse rider. "Huh, I guess it doesn't matter to you then. Anyway, our homes are in peace for some time now. Haven't got caught in battle for many years since the last war ended but we are still worried about bandits raiding our belongings and people."

"Don't worry about me, it is not in my holistic nature to do such horrible acts. Curiously though, would your village mind that I'd be staying here as a guest until some time after sundown?"

"Are you sure? We may not have enough meals for you to have until the next harvest. And as I said before, we don't have as much amazement as those found in a town or city."

"Rest assured, I've already made meals for myself while adventuring the lands and I had several still with me today. I'm also not a heavy eater so I will be eating small samples at a time. Another thing to add is that I had a fair share of visiting cities and towns on this continent, thus it is a nice change of pace to experience a more simpler lifestyle like this community of yours."

"I will see what the chief have to say about your visit. Just please stay where you are while I notify him."

"Will do," said the female traveler as she bow to the farmer. While that villager is away to look for the village chief, the lady land on the ground from the saddle with her outdoor shoes and wait very calmly for the chief's permission. Ten minutes later, she sees the leading person walking to her direction.

"Well ma'am, you can stay in our village just as long as you don't cause trouble for us."

"Thank you for your permission and I will respect your wishes, sir." The woman follow the chief to the buildings where all the inhabitants lived in. There she received curious looks from children, teenagers, adults, and elders, which the rider faintly smile in return. The female explorer is guided to a guest room for her to relax. After looking around the room and placing her travel gears, she head out from the small living quarter to the outdoors for observations on the villagers' way of life. Evidently, the children proceed to get a nearer view on this visitor out of curiosity. Smiling a little bit, the traveler put her hood down only to reveal a headwear fabric that covers her head except for her graceful face.

"Lady, why are you wearing that funny scarf like that?" asked one child.

"You could say that it's a custom I chose to follow while taking a very long sightseeing of this giant land," replied the female visitor.

""Madam, can you tell us what you saw out there?" questioned another kid.

"Most certainly, young one. Listen carefully children, I will tell everyone about my visitations across this 'world' as of today." And so she tell the younger humans very much in detail about her travels all over the continent for a few hours. The vast information included her personal explorations on various human kingdoms with their own culture and societies, the larger empire made by the city of Sadera with their rules of governance and societal 'advancements,' libraries dedicated to the study of magic and the natural world, and humanoid tribes dotted across the landscape such as the elves, feline demihumans, anthropomorphic wolf beings, and rabbit-eared vierans. By the time the foreigner finish her conversation, lunch dishes are prepared to feed the villagers. She decided to take small samples of the food being provided.

"Milady, that is quite a small meal you have! As our guest, you could have been served more than that," observed a villager.

"This is actually fine. I had done this many times over the course of my journey here. Besides, I still have meals contained in packages that will keep them fresh and unspoiled for over a month or more if need be," the woman acknowledged.

"That long? I never would have thought of it as being possible! But considering that you're an elf if I'm not mistaken, you must had use a form of magic to make food last longer."

"It was more likely that this 'magic' was studied so thoroughly for centuries that no spells are actually needed to maintain such deliciousness for longer periods of time," smirked the female traveler.

"No spells required? That is quite an amazing magic to have! So miss, can you teach us how this sorcery work?"

"Honestly everyone, it would be much more appreciated if this process was learned all by yourselves no matter how long it takes to understand the benefits and consequences of having such ability. And let's not forget the gods and their apostles judging us on our responsibilities in fairness when handling new skills. Thus, I'm not in favor of cheating problems out," the guest answered in a neutral expression.

"Oh, I guess you're not literally going to guide us about any special skills you have now, aren't you?" the settler said in a bit of disappointment.

"Sorry about that, although I do have a story that might be worth telling in exchange for this hospitality. I'll get started after finishing my meal right here."

"Fair enough ma'am."

After eating her lunch, the nomadic lady meditate near the guest room while the rural community enjoy their meals. Soon enough, they finished consuming the food and many children move toward the foreigner's location for the storytelling. Some the parents also went there to make sure the offsprings are safe.

"Hey lady, we are here! Can you begin your storytelling now?" asked a young person.

"Sure thing, youngster," she replied with a pleasant smile. "As reminders though, this story would be very long and it came from a different area outside of these lands."

"You been to places beyond the oceans?" a question raised by a child.

"Yes indeed I did, little one. With all due respect everybody, I will now commence the beginning of this story," alerted the explorer to the audience. It goes like this:

 _Once upon a time…_

 _A big fleet of ships appeared in a flash among the stars. The people inside the vessels found a world full of life and magic. They explored everywhere across this place which include many kingdoms, people, plants, and animals. These visitors from the cosmos then stayed in and watched the activities of the magical realm for many centuries. Within that time-span, they saw the rise and fall of many kingdoms, construction and destruction of magical libraries, life-and-death struggles of countless individuals, and so much more. But alas, the outsiders very slowly grew tired of looking at the same way of life over and over again. The same problems and the same answers to them repeatedly, I might say. With time, they developed an eagerness to help the world's inhabitants to build a better place for themselves. And yet, these 'star' people did not do so as they long realized that all the souls of the lands continued to be naive, arrogant, and ignorant around many gifts of knowledge already discovered. Keep in mind that all the travelers remembered what the locals did: several wizards overstepping the natural laws and either got killed or became corrupted by dark magic; barbarians raiding villages and towns while thinking that there are still more places available to raid; power-hungry leaders leading large armies to their so-called glorious battles only to have thousands upon thousands of warriors chopped to pieces in bloodbaths; and there are plenty more of mistakes and irresponsibility that numerous others had yet to learn how to not repeat them. Although the visitors did not forget all the goodness that many people living in this world had shown toward each other, these moral principles often get overshadowed by the evilness appearing within the hearts of men._

 _Now imagine a power that could provide lights of a sun to banish the darkness in every city and town for miles away or annihilate an entire country full of cities, towns, villages, grass plains, forests, and everything else in an instant. It's hard to believe that kind of potential could ever exist but these 'heaven' travelers already have that capability along with an abundance of abilities that can bestow either great wonders or hellish nightmares. How, you ask, did they achieve this amount of progress? Well… this may surprise all of you here but there was a time in their very ancient past when they once talked, acted, and walked like the people living on this discovered world. However, the gods of their home-world never seem to manifest themselves as physical entities; if they ever did at all. Another thing missing in that reality is true magic that only mages were capable of doing. In a sense, the existence of wizards and magical beasts was not there to begin with. As such divine interventions never materialized, these mortals proceed to acquire knowledge about their world unabated for millenniums. This would mean greater understandings of life, how the cosmos work, building seemly impossible structures, and the changing state of warfare._

 _You see, the thing about their wars is that swords and arrows were no longer the primary tools for fighting. Instead, they got weapons utilizing new sources of energy to pierce through armor with ease. In fact, the art of war was so refined that these people could easily kill each other in the millions for a few days. Which is why they need to come up with new ideas to counteract their deadly devices and rethink their views about warfare. Even so, there were abundant members of their race who still wanted to believe in idealistic glories of battle and dominate neighbors by force. All of this tainted dreams came to an end when tyrannical forces declared a final war against the whole world that lasted for ten years. They're utterly defeated by an alliance of free nations but the conflict left behind so much dead, wounded, and homeless by the hundreds of millions on both factions that it would make the death toll of previous wars on the magical lands seem so puny in scale. The ones who suffered the most were the civilians like yourselves caught in the bloodbaths and made up half the total casualties. These innocents lost their homes, got killed or wounded in the fighting, or systematically murdered by the villains abusing their powerful tools just because of different beliefs, the color of their skins, or simply disobedience on what is wrong. This was very different from the good guys who appreciated the diversity of people and culture and respected every life on their earth as they believed and proven that their diverse races were always one big family and it was better to love each other than to allow hatred to take over and repeat the cycle of violence. After such terrible confrontation, the survivors peacefully rebuilt their civilizations and eventually reached countless stars of the universe to ensure their survival._

 _Imagine what the explorers of the stars saw after numerous years of watching the activities of the people living on the magical realm. They recognized that the races don't have the right mindset or enough of it to seriously handle powers that could possibly backfire them with devastating results. In other words, the inhabitants were like children too eager to play with fire that can destroy everything they hold dear. However, there was another reason why they would not intervene. Still confused? Don't worry, I knew it would be difficult for anyone here in giving me an exact answer so no harm done. Anyway, let me expand this excuse related to the gods and their 'guardianship.' In comparison to the religions on the star-beings' world, all the different gods and goddesses were real and worshipped by practically every person living on their lands as the visitors soon found out. Strangely enough, they're not really bothered at all by the magically divine presence for the first time since these religions helped people create societies, develop a sense of order, continue living in the midst of death, and other good things to do. So… what was it about the deities that irritated the foreigners very much? Well… this all came down to the actions of the divine entities and their ascended disciples._

 _Here's the thing, the gods and goddesses considered the world of magic their garden or tree for that matter. Thus, they nominated themselves as 'gardeners' of the enchanted domains who maintain the balance of order and chaos. Oddly though, these godly beings somehow had limited interactions with their mortal followers in order to influence the state of the world. Therefore, they have chosen several individuals to be their disciples gifted with incredible powers to help them make sure that the 'garden or tree' has the right needs to continue working and look out for unwelcome weeds or overgrown tree branches. That's all fine and said to the explorers when dealing with individuals abusing their newly advanced tools to cause more harm than good. The bigger problem to them though was the true intent of these managements and how often the deities intervened. For example: let say you discover something that would allow mortals to live longer, grow more food, build taller and better houses, travel faster, or other great dreams of benevolence. You proceed to make new potions or tools based on that knowledge and being careful not to become evil. Your umm... 'inventions' are revealed in a town or city and proven to be successful in improving the quality of life. But before these items become widespread in every part of society, the empowered disciples show up and destroy all of your hard work and possibly kill you if necessary. Shocking, isn't it. Quite unfortunate to be an inventive person since that kind of tale has happened many times on the realm of magic for eons. Consequently, the essence of religion, warfare, hierarchy, culture, magic, farming, laws, learning, and the rest of the elements on that world stayed relatively the same. To the gods and goddesses, that unchanged situation was perfect and beautiful. On the contrary, the star-faring race felt 'wrong' about this as they continued to watch similar activities repeatedly for a very long time. As anyone right here can remember, the visitors were much more advanced than the people living on the earth and they realized that all the different races had no real advantages when facing a powerful adversary like the foreigners themselves._

 _Now that I mentioned it, why didn't they just outright conquer such a supernatural place? Let's think about the questions that may pop on the heads of those strangers: Do they really want to conquer and rule like corrupt kings? Would they descend to barbarity to achieve a goal? Will there be anything pristine left from their onslaught? Can they go back to their moral principles after committing horrible acts to the people and the environment? Series of debates like these most likely convinced them that being conquerors or liberators would bring in more troubles than they could handle. Another important question was how to fight or even kill a god. These beings represented the respective emotions of every mortal in that world as well as a number of aspects related to nature. It was also found out that several disciples achieved godhood after spending around a thousand years or so being divine servants to their patron deities. Does that mean that the outsiders have to destroy everything and everybody to erase such godly existence only to leave behind a dead landscape? That didn't sit well for a life-loving race and thus having a reason not to: they had no clue how to stop this meddling without becoming villains._

 _Nevertheless, the people from the stars began to study the magic that permeates everywhere on the lands and experimented it with their knowledge, philosophies, and beliefs. Hundreds of years had passed and it seemed that they made a supernatural concept based on their discoveries that would keep the diverse divinities in check. The name you asked? Well, this new power was just simply called the 'Force.' So what exactly was this Force anyway? Quite honestly, the explorers were not really sure what was it that they just created but they knew the Force was something that could bind the cosmos together, flow thru and around every lifeform and inanimate object, guide them, and possibly be manipulated. By this time, thousands of tests had been used to see any viability of this 'energy' and several members of their kind managed to interact with it albeit limited. With the desire to confront the gods and goddesses remaining, they took a gamble to use the full potential of this phenomenon by creating an entity strong enough to contain and manipulate the incredible power. Years of hard work and plenty of resources in artificial creation has led to the birth of a baby boy sensitive to the Force. Afterwards, the travelers carried the baby toward the mystical lands and placed him near the home of the wisest wizard ever to live at that moment. Unexpectedly, a woman from a village close-by spotted the newborn when the visitors left and brought this young child back to her community. Once there, the entire group raised him as one of their own for a few years teaching the boy their culture, customs, manners, skills, and all other manners of their livelihood to the villagers' best effort. While growing up, the youngling slowly experienced new senses related to the mystical power that ordinary people do not have. The wise, mortal sage noticed this concentration of magic within the small child whenever the highly skilled mage visit the village and decided to make the infant his new apprentice when the time is right._

 _A couple of years later, the expert practiced his supernatural skills and review his scrolls of knowledge within his house in preparation for the boy's training that was months away. On one fateful day however, the magician suddenly sensed a powerful soul coming toward him while doing his usual activities. He went to his door where the intense source actually stopped and open it to reveal the same youngster that the wizard was willing to teach. Both looked at each other with curiosity in mind, which of course began the child's training earlier than expected. For years, this young person learned a lot about the wizard's teachings in magic, knowledge, responsibilities, and everything else that the master sage knew. Unknown to the magic user, the boy carefully peered into the memories and experiences of his teacher with the new abilities he has in one small step at a time. Eventually, the student gained a clear understanding of the complex life that the older mage continued to go through and an appreciation for his master's commitments . In return, the apprentice steadily revealed his observations on how the natural world work to the magician from a different perspective when using the Force. The wizard found this unique insight very intriguing, although he's more focused on getting lessons available for his pupil than to be curious with the mysterious phenomenon._

 _As the boy grew closer to being a teenager, he got mixed receptions from the village and native travelers from other areas. Many praised him for being an excellent 'mage' while there were others felt jealous of his powers; and several had wondered about his place in the future. Obviously, the student cautiously read and saw the thoughts and memories inside their souls without alerting them. From this quiet endeavor, he learned to acknowledge and respect the viewpoints of different people from all walks of life even if their intentions and actions weren't always pure. Along the way, the developing child slowly got better with his connection to this flow of unknown energy; which allowed him to do amazing feats of physical skills like jumping across a forest and levitating a heavy object. The Force also guided this apprentice to avoid dangers and protect himself when necessary. Surprisingly, his physical fighting skills for self-defense actually came from secret classes prepared by the people in the stars when he had enough time to spare. Thus, it's very certain that all of this development happened under the watchful eyes of the hidden otherworlders who were only detected by the growing individual ever since his childhood started. Once he entered his teenage years, the youthful man was given instructions by the teacher to build his own magical staff. With the lessons learned from the sage, the student methodically completed the tool that was composed of an enchanted wood pole and a solid crystal orb. After that's done, the wizard taught his apprentice plenty of spells that require a magical staff to work for several years. Simultaneously, the young person expanded his understanding of the other mystical wizardry as he was educated with his instrument. When this type of training was finished, the aging master prepared his apprentice and himself to visit a city dedicated in studying magic and nature. Subsequently, they began their trip to the center of learning with enough supplies to support them. While on the way to that academic place, the juvenile scholar contemplated on what he's able to do with this unexplored power._

 _A week later, the two travelers under the night sky stopped at a settlement midway to the city for rest and some resupplies. As the older sage went to sleep, the young Force wielder decided to meditate on a spot nearby with his staff for the rest of the night. Before the sun rose up, he levitated the magical tool while in his long meditative state. Once the first ray of sunlight struck his location, the apprentice transformed the instrument into a unique item that absorbed an unbelievable amount of energy from the sun. Hours gone by and the floating object then contained a power source as intense as a star. At that point, the student changed it to a new device in the shape of a long sword handle for two hands. Oh, I said a sword didn't I? Then you would be correct that this guy had made a weapon… except there was no metal blade. Just a long hilt with an astronomical quantity of energy sealed inside. Harmless… useless? In the hands of a special 'mage' like him… definitely not in this case when he influenced the tool by the Force to emit a blade of solid light that could cut through anything in its path. The male owner examined his new defensive instrument for a while before he disabled the lethal power and move back to the settlement. The teacher wondered what happened to his pupil's staff when they meet again, which the young man told him that he 'lost' the item in his 'sleep' overnight. Even so, both of them resumed their trip to the educational city. After reaching their destination, the wizard gave his student an extended tour of the large town lasting for days. The young newcomer got the chance to meet many teachers, students, visitors from other places, and the rest of the inhabitants serving diverse roles for their urban community. Additionally, he witnessed plenty of experiments and discussions related to the studies of magic and the physical world in their own unique ways. Over a week later, the duo head back to their home while they reflect the many experiences that came from the journey to the academic center and being inside the same place. Thankfully, their residence and the nearby village were still in one piece as the master and apprentice finally arrived there._

 _In the next decade, they more-or-less researched a lot of mysteries in the world and how much of these elements could be revealed. On the other hand, the young adult continued to study the power of the Force and secretly attend self-defense training with the foreigners. As the years had passed, the wise sage in his very old age found himself having trouble doing everyday activities at the house. By the end of a decade, the elder was slowly dying and on his bed. While waiting for death to come, the nearby villagers prayed to the gods for his soul's safe passage to the underworld. Unlike them though, the former pupil wished the senior mage luck to the afterlife without the divine pantheon's blessings and hoped that the Force would guide him to a better place. In the meantime, this ex-student stashed away all the scrolls, books, tools, and other valuable items from the house inside a hidden cave which was then sealed by the unrevealed power only known to him. When the aged magician finally died, the local residents gave a funeral paying respects to his dead body before the cremation process. After attending the ceremony, the former apprentice got himself ready for his personal exploration outside the village. Once the preparation was complete, he said his goodbyes to the villagers and proceeded to go out toward the much wider world. For many years, his global expedition led him to scores of friendly people and places as well as dangers inhabiting the magical land. At one point, the lone traveler fell in love with a beautiful lady who had been very good in using magic for a long time. Together, they learned much about this mystical art and their lifespans greatly expanded by the Force. Yet the man had not made a move against the gods and their disciples since his beginning. This special person would have reasoned that he's still cautious around fighting deities despite having immense capabilities to disable or destroy them and doing so could lead to unintended consequences for this land. Another explanation might be his wariness with the outsiders' over-commitment to the destruction or management of the divine beings as there's a possible message hidden from eons of observations.  
_

 _Near the end of their centuries-long investigations, the couple conceived a baby girl sensitive to the Force. Once she has grown to a certain age, the parents trained her to the ways of this special power for many years. In a faithful moment of her education, the young girl met and befriended a boy who grasped the workings of the particular magic. From there, she taught and shared the male child the available knowledge related to this unique energy under her parents' supervisions. Meanwhile, the young girl often visited the sole mother of the magic-using boy living in a small town whenever she got the extra time since her family and the native child constantly travel across the world. By the time both became young adults, the two youths gradually formed a bond of love to each other and were very powerful with the Force as well as their hand-made weapons of light. Would they live happily ever after? Well... I still have more to tell on this story... and sadly, things had turned for the worst. You could say that the tragedy started with the nomadic group experiencing visions of what to come. For one young man, his terrible dream showed him the fate of his mom suffering and in pain. Worried, he set out to find what has happened to his only beloved mother with added help from the youthful lady who saw the same dream and had another vision of a darker path for her lover. Regrettably, both her mom and dad could not come as they shared a different vision that they need to investigate and thus the small party was divided into two separate directions._

 _In days, the juvenile couple reached the mother's small town already devastated by a barbarian attack that left few survivors in its wake. From the information that had been gathered, several people were captured in the raid and the pair started searching for the attackers to free the captives. Eventually, they found the camp that happened to have women and children of the barbarians. To make the rescue work, the female partner risked herself as bait to draw most of the aggressors away from the site while the other one sneaked into the area. He ultimately located his badly abused mom inside the camp... only to see her die in front of him. This was really devastating for the young man to lose a precious parent in the harshest manner possible. Immediately, he went into a state of grief over such loss... which then changed to an intense form of rage. In his anger, he proceed to kill every one of the barbarians that remained onsite including the women and children. It didn't go unnoticed for the lady in battle as she sensed a great disturbance in the mystical energy. After she annihilated the attackers, the young woman move toward the encampment and saw the aftermath of his fury. The reunited couple assisted the surviving captives to a safer place along with carrying the dead body of the mother. During that assistance, the female lover did as much as she could to help her partner deal with the surge of emotions as the result of this personal tragedy. Once a safe location was discovered, they held a simple funeral for the deceased mom of the upset man and the pair later departed from the survivors to search the whereabouts of her parents.  
_

 _A few months had gone by and the parents were yet to be sighted. After several discussions, the two partners reluctantly decided to split from each other for different intentions. The male magic-user headed toward many areas under threat from barbarians and thieves while the woman continued the quest to find her mom and dad. A decade later, she was still a figure of beauty but couldn't locate the presence of her parents... if ever. With her concerns on her partner growing, the Force wielder started a new search for him. In time, she gathered rumors of a mighty mage destroying bandits and monsters across the lands. Steadily however, the lady became deeply disturbed by the devastation in several small camps, villages, towns, and even cities where almost everybody was slaughtered... and I meant every man, woman, and child. All the destruction that_ _the female individual visited_ _in every case was done by the use of a lightsword and the Force. By the time she finally tracked down her lover, that beloved person had changed into a much darker entity. The lady asked questions on his actions that happened over the course of a decade and got shocking revelations: each of those dreadful massacres was all done in the name of his love for her and had made himself a vow not to lose his partner the same way he lost his mother; regardless of the previous teachings taught to him. The horrified woman begged the man to rethink his choices and stop this act of violence but he remain unmoved in his desire of creating a global empire for him and her to rule so they can make people do what they want them to do. Realizing how far her dearest partner had fallen to evil and the greater threat this tainted sorcerer represented, the purer magic wielder immediately attacked him with her light blade to end his terror. Quite frankly, the corrupted individual blocked the first assault with his own sword of light and felt truly betrayed. The ferocious duel to the death continued on for hours as their attacks decimated the surroundings like the gods they meant to combat. Tragically, the victory over darkness was bittersweet because the heroine got mortally wounded before landing a death blow to the villain. As she was slowly dying, the sad lady gave much thoughts on how their love had going horribly wrong. After a while, she succumbed to her serious injuries.  
_

 _Following that unfortunate event, the visitors of the stars created more powerful beings to replace this significant loss. Decades later though, these mighty individuals rebelled against the people now behaving very coldly to their creations. This new conflict depleted the strengths of the foreigners before the artificial beings were ultimately defeated. With not much choices left, the travelers split into two groups: one sailing toward another world and the other set staying in that magical realm and live as best as they could over there. The separate populations made their own decisions to move forward and the mystical lands pretty much kept the same as it was for eons._

 _The end._

"So, how was that story?" the female guest in elven robe asked.

"Well ma'am, your tale is certainly... something. I'm just glad our gods are taking great care of us and let's hope that we don't have to meet those scary people anytime soon," commented an adult resident.

"I really feel sorry for the poor lady to have her boyfriend becoming an awful person," stated a child.

"I know the meaning young one but that's what can happen if superpowers, selfish desires, and unstable emotions are mixed together unchecked," replied the dark-skinned traveler. By the time the sun comes down over the horizon, she answered all the questions about the story from the intriguing villagers. An hour after sundown, the foreign visitor said her goodbyes to the locals and gradually leave the settlement in the night. Still within short distance to the village though, she head toward a medium-sized hill and lay her back on the slope for contemplation related to that spoken fairy tale. Importantly, the lonely woman didn't tell the native inhabitants that story was based on actual events in the past and her own experiences. If she told them the authentic version of that tale, then their reactions would be very different. And it would consist of the appearance of a stargate, extraterrestrials' intertwined nature of robotics and biology, controversial experiments on sentient natives in the thousands, their complex interactions with high-tech Eldar, gun-toting Orks, and the ever-evolving Zergs; the interventions to annihilate paranormal abominations, transformation of a barren continent into a chaotic environment full of lifeforms, and other previous actions on the wider scale in the initial period of six hundred years. In terms of mystical information, the Force is one of many viable countermeasures to keep the gods and apostles in check and this supernatural energy is also being used by several highly-skilled Eldar to supplement their personal development like martial arts and meditations.

On a personal level, the artificial man was a modified human capable of wielding the magical power to its full potential... as well as being her 'biological' father. The traveler's mother was really an adventurous Eldar with two hundred years studying the nature of the Force when they first met; which essentially makes the now-adult daughter a hybrid. In their exploration for a few centuries, apostles sometimes harassed the odd pair but got defeated by the two every time. At the age of fourteen, the female offspring befriended the human mage who was four years younger at the time. Both were together for twelve years before the death of his mother. Her parents faced a threat on a kilometer-wide island so immense that a greater sacrifice was made to bring the ultimate power of the Force to wipe out this danger for good. Regrettably, the father made the final offer to generate a massive energy explosion that disintegrated the hazard and himself. Surprisingly, this resulted in having the isolated island devoid of all forms of magic to be manipulated thanks to an invisible field created in the immediate aftermath. The sole survivor of this highly dangerous mission was the exhausted and sadden Eldar mother who had been retrieved by her own kind for psychological recovery. Unlike the fairy tale, the hybrid felt the loss of her dad through the Force after one month separated from her partner... not to mentioned her pregnancy in its second month. Several months later, she arrived on the island to look for remaining battle scars on the landscape for days while being followed by an apostle. In a twist of fate however, the demigod found out too late that its supernatural abilities ceased to function due to the presence of the disabling field all over the water-locked land. The unaffected, pregnant explorer approached the powerless individual and just discussed their complex lives instead of making an attack. After spending hours of odd chatting with this divine disciple, she continued her investigations on the terrain which eventually provided enough evidence to confirm that her father was gone. With that done, the woman took a long time to think about the depressing information until being extracted by robotic soldiers of the interstellar visitors. They transported her to an urban town in Eldar territory where she complete her one-year gestation period and gave birth to twins: a boy and a girl.

As the new mother raised her kids for six years, she received visitations from many people like Eldar Force-wielders who sensed a strong connection of the special energy coming from her children; scientists and doctors checking her unique biology and 'natural' nano-cybernetics; military personnel; and curious Eldar civilians. Within that same period, she occasionally met her mother recovering from the demise of her husband while also providing assistance to an order of Force-users finding the right balance. The mother and daughter talked a lot about their past memories, dangerous journeys, and other specific topics of the day. Although back on the magical continent, the lonely magician got enraged when he discovered that several Terran scout teams had observed the suffering of his mother... and did nothing to stop it. Thus added another factor in his motivation to bring peace under his rule... by any means necessary. The cross-breed woman got very concerned by military reports and her telepathic readings showing terrible acts made by her lover. By the time she had her six-year-old twins recruited to the monastic order, the lady went back to Falmarius to see the destructive aftermath of her partner's fury with a company of Terran soldiers and an Eldar company following her path. Not only Falmarians took heavy casualties but also dozens of platoons, both Terran and Eldar, that tried to stop him or been unlucky to get spotted in the past seven years. Same goes to the unfortunate apostles that received a really bad beating from the angry mage.

Like the fictional story, she was horrified and disgusted at his dreadful actions for selfish desires and his love to her when the woman eventually found the magician in a volcanic site. After he ignored her requests to reconsider his crimes, the military units intervened and initially lost two platoons and their two gunships to the sorcerer. Daring the fighting force to take him down, he then heard the activation of a plasma sword coming from his lover committed to make the fallen man stop. As a shock to mage, she turned her blade against him which he blocked the attack with his own energy sword. The disheartened lady told her partner to surrender one last time, only to fuel his anger at the ramifications that she was aligned with these people all along. The battle to neutralize the outnumbered Force-user intensified as two companies were destroyed in the process. How the corrupted person actually died was more gruesome than a sword slash. Near the end of this fight, both super-powered beings lost their melee weapons while gotten caught in a large explosive blast caused by a supercharged grenade. As the female located her tool at last, she suddenly felt a strong grip on her neck and slowly been lifted in the air without physical contact. Behind her back was the human sorcerer using the Force to strangle her at a distance and levitate her sword to his hand. He came closer to her for a death blow before his whole body got paralyzed with just inches away from a sword tip. All due to the woman's greater concentration to influence the mystical energy that now immobilized her former lover despite not disabling the invisible grip on her neck. Alarmingly, their telekinetic hold on each other tightens increasingly with every second. As this was happening, the high amount of this special magic in one small area unwittingly allowed all the memories, experiences, fears, future visions, and everything else inside their minds to seep into both combatants uncontrollably. Despite the psychological maelstrom, they continued to Force-squeeze each other to greater lethality until both the lady's neck and the mage's entire body were utterly crushed simultaneously. Reinforcements arrived in the nick of time to recover the injured hybrid and quickly put her inside an advanced medical emergency capsule that would keep her alive. The airborne transport carrying the patient flied towards a floating ship in the sky for her to have proper procedures to repair the severely damaged neck. Even so, it didn't heal the heavy remorse she had for her former love since the widow psychically saw his last fear before killing him. After her neck was newly healed, the survivor was relocated to a rehabilitation facility to deal with her guilt and failures relevant to the deceased mage for many years. Meanwhile, more magical experiments were commenced by the mechanical foreigners in the efforts to develop better arsenals that could stop or even trap the divine pantheon. Gradually however, an abundance of sentient 'products' in rebellion either run away from or lashed out at being nothing more than tools. The extraterrestrials sustained large casualties for decommissioning the dangerous attackers but they still have a massive presence in the star system; considering that their numbers are in the billions.

Back to the present, the lonely explorer on the hill has shed tears from her eyes as she recalls painful memories. While looking at the night sky full of stars, the lady take out a couple of inactive plasma sword hilts and hold them in front of her sky view with one hand. "Not much has really changed for decades on this continent, father. Then again, there still plenty more to learn from this place beside the Force... heh, even at the age of seventy-two. Well then dad, may the Force be with your soul, me, and the rest of us on this strange planet as always. Especially in reopening your collections inside the cave after being sealed for some centuries," said the female traveler. All of a sudden, she sense a source of malcontent located at a distance from the nearby village. The woman immediately speed up her move toward the location with her supernatural abilities. As she get closer, the Force-wielder switch to stealth investigation and shortly find a bandit group of forty-two preparing to raid the settlement at sunrise. "Hello there! What are you gentlemen doing here at this time of night?"

"What the... a dark elf? Why would a darkie like you want to know?" asked one bandit.

"Well men, there are alternatives to live well other than all of this meaningless pillages on hapless towns," answered the lady.

"Are you that serious elf-bitch? Blame the rulers' taxation and forced compensations for us surviving like this! Hey... how about you give us your body to relieve our 'stresses' for today?"

She irritatingly responded, "That's not going to happen, sir. For my second question: how many of you actually want to get out of this ugly business?" Silence come with no criminals and newcomers making a response. "Nobody? In that case, how about you leave this village alone like forever?"

Another bandit coming closer said, "In your dreams, woman! We are not that willing to starve to death for your demands! Anyways, you're not going to be leaving here until you satisfied our plea-" Before he about to finish, the female hybrid punched the intruding man in her personal space with such force that his skull severely crack into fragments and splatter the brain inside his intact head. As the dead bandit laid on the ground, she lowers her robed hood and the headwear fabric to reveal ears more akin to humans than elves; which causes confusions to the marauders.

"I have no idea who you are right now! But you will pay that rudeness! Men, get her!" commanded the bandit leader. As the raiders come toward her for their attacks, the calm Force-user easily avoid their assault like a ghost and hit them back hard thanks to her stronger physique, decades-long martial arts training, and the guidance of the special energy. She continued to do so flawlessly even as the antagonists coordinate their violence against her. Half an hour later, the lady reduced the fighting capability to a third of the pillagers. The leader grows in frustration when he saw something out of her elvish robe and landed close to him. He pick up this handle without a solid blade by his left hand and wonder what does it do. Unfortunate for this villain, the skillful traveler landed in his personal space without warning and instantly Force-activate the yellow-colored plasma sword that pierced through his throat when she placed her right hand on the weapon facing him.

"I would like to take that back if you don't mind," stated the nonchalant female foreigner who then slice the leader's head in half with her fighting tool. "Forgive my trespassing on your plans but I cannot let you make more people suffer by your hands," the woman in her re-positioned stance let the marauders know that they're going to die.

"Like hell to you, darkie!" replied a charging man who then get slashed into pieces by her energy blade combined with superb sword skills. Quite obviously, she terminated the bad guys that attacked her in lightning succession... even towards the injured bandits that previously tried to hurt her.

"No! Wait! I give up, I give up! I won't do this again! Have mercy on me!" begged a wounded raider.

"As I said before, I cannot risk the chance of letting violent offenders like you to live."

"No! Please! Sto-" his head is cut off from his body. After dealing with the injured, the mix-breed use her telekinetic powers to grab and bring the three escapees to her. This last group has one experienced marauder and two teenage newcomers lying on their backs to the ground in a row.

"Please, let us go! We didn't lay a finger on you!" the older bandit told her.

"It's very certain you didn't today. But you did put your dirty hands on several women raped by you in the past; when I read all of your minds before this mess happened," stated the Force-wielder holding the active plasma sword with its distinctive, humming sound.

"What! That's just impossi-" this man's head get stabbed thru by the yellow blade which she later yank out.

"Before you two say anything, let me clarify the situation: you gentlemen are new to banditry and haven't yet made a single crime in your lives. I already knew this is your first time experiencing a nightmare as of the present time. Luckily for you two, I have spared all the horses and much of the equipment in one piece so that you guys have a chance to remake your lives for good. However, should you choose to go back to being dreadful bandits or murderers then there are no guarantees that I'll be merciful next time. Or any apostle that finds you pair. Promise?" notified the lady.

"We promise not to be bandits again, ma'am!" the men agreed.

"Good, then what are you waiting for? Gather your necessities, and leave this area for a better life!"

After the former bandits left the area, she give another long look at the decimated camp littered with corpses. The visitor felt a strange sadness for the men whose lives were taken away like that, especially so on the cold killing of the disabled marauders. Even if this course of action was for the safety of the nearby village, it can be a bit disturbing for herself to see the similarity between this scarred scenery and those made by her former lover. Nevertheless, she goes back to her horse and proceed to head for her father's secret collections. As the adult daughter continued her travels, she take the chance to self-examine her journey and the equilibrium with the Force: both the light and the dark.

* * *

 **I have not made a fictional name for this 'Jedi' yet. Thus, any suggestion for her identity will be respected. With that aside, I will see if I can make a examination story about a large collections of military vehicles of the past that the interstellar 'robots' can use or had used for missions on the magical planet... or even on the other side of the gate after it opens again. Speaking of which, I am going through my mind to think if it's worth the risk to write side stories that had AI military units intervening global issues like we have right now after they sneak through the magic portal. Currently, I don't know how much interference this robotic force want to do on the other side. It might depend on how horrified they are at the overall situation, the types of orders the artificial soldiers received, the length of time they stay there, their appreciation of the natural world and its 'symbiotic' connections with technology, and other factors to consider. So then, feel free to say whatever you want about this latest story.**


	4. StarCraft, W40K, and Kill La Kill? P1

**A combination of Starcraft, Warhammer 40K, Star Wars, and Kill La Kill. Macabre and 'perverse' scenes presented in this story, regardless of euphemism in use. Readers' discretion is advised. Furthermore, copyright infringement was not intended.  
**

* * *

The vast Forest of the High Elves as it was called. An expansive yet isolated woodland of Elvish enclaves where the pointy-eared humanoids could be left alone with their distinct lifestyles for… well, potentially forever.

Even so… with such longevity that can go upwards for many millennia, one person from these 'immortals' may felt that enough is enough for living so long on this 'world.' So intensely tired of life at a very advanced age in fact that he or she would just stop moving and stay there for days, weeks, months, years, or even decades. Plenty of time for vegetation to gain excessive amounts of mass to cover and eventually crush any dull elf to death by sheer weight.

On one particular place of tall trees at this moment, a lone female elf stands there for over a week since the fantasy beauty had given up on this magical realm (after thousands of years experiencing everything on the Falmarian continent - many times over and over again). Her eyes and face showing no signs of energy; her body acting like a statue. In such an extreme state of apathy, the humanoid woman fails to react to or doesn't truly care about a large dark-colored beast slowly approaching her.

The big creature's mouth has rows of teeth (rear molars, sharp incisors and canines in the front, serrated premolars at the middle) and can be wide enough to swallow a human-size lifeform. Its four eyes within the carnivorous dragon/dinosaur-like head are colored violet-blue. Powerful arms and legs with clawed hands and feet on the ground - all fours by the way. The whole body covered in fur and scales, although rows of bony spikes/plates run from the head to the tail. Its body color is a mosaic of black, purple, and dark blue; yet two long, large red follicles are attached to the beast's head. A strange dragon or lizard to Falmarians' perspectives, a dangerous Primal Zerg for outsiders, but something else to those heavily informed on or already realized its identity.

Once the 'animal' is in the elven beauty's personal space, it then carefully inspect the apathetic female for any signs of the will to be alive… if at all. Minutes later, the big creature uses a form of psychic power to undress the non-reactive lady of all her clothes; either due to some bizarre respect or not wanting to have non-absorbent trinkets stuck in its internal organs. When the demi-human is literally naked, the beast use another of its supernatural abilities to trigger the emotionless elf's body to expel any remaining waste matter inside (meaning that her urine and feces are forced to come out… so yeah, eww). After utilizing its superpowers again for removing any excrement off the still-lethargic high-elf, the giant lifeform ultimately uses its hands to thoughtfully grab the spiritless stunner… and swallow the pointy-eared dame whole (feet first, head last - along with her arms being positioned upwards) without damaging the 'prey.' With that small 'meal' being done, the 'zerg' move on elsewhere within the broad 'sanctuary' of the nearly eternal race of beings.

All that are left of the unmotivated figure were the elvish apparel and wearable ornaments on the forest floor… aside from the more disgusting part from her. Soon however, the more decent remnants are located and retrieved by a small team of cloaked rangers holding long-range weapons not made anywhere on this stagnant continent.

As the supposed leader of the recon group look at one of the decoration items on his left hand, a subordinate makes a comment. "It has almost been a year since Subject-Z3312817-SKM arrived on this timber-filled area, sir. Do you think her plan to transform herself will ever work?"

The leading ranger responded, "The bigger question here is whether Matoi can ever be meaningfully accepted as a human, eldar, or other demi-human designations by this world or the entire galaxy."

Several days forward…

A human damsel in peasant clothing: golden hair, panicking, bleeding, seriously injured by sword blows and a few arrows stuck inside her body, and on the run among the woods of the elvish sanctuaries. This place she's in was not the destination for her migrating caravan. The end of the journey for her family was supposed to be an Imperial colony established months ago along a long river that is rather close to the Forest of the High Elves. Unfortunately though, bands of marauders ambushed the convoy many miles/leagues from the finish line. The bandit attacks brought chaos to the relatively unarmed migrants, which separated the female adolescent from her parents and siblings; as well as getting hurt from 'close-call' blade strikes and being captured. Before anything more nastier befallen on this particular teenager, rabbit-eared hunters decided to join in the mayhem as they came out of their concealment. The two raiders violently clash each other over the 'spoils' from the convoy: every male to the vierans, loot and women to the human bandits - who often kill the men that the rabbit-like humanoids desire. With her captors distracted by more disorder, the young woman escaped their grip and run for the notable forest. Raiding archers spotted the getaway and unleashed arrows at the frightened teenager. She got hit obviously, but not in the right places to stop her moving or make her dead in an instant. Lucky for the adolescent, the bowmen change their attention to the 'warrior bunnies' in their vicinity. By the time the raids were over, the lone human had passed through the woodland's outer boundaries.

Now, the wounded damsel became lost in the featureless terrain of the numerous trees as the sky turn dark. Unexpectedly, the female human tripped something like a dead log or rock while running. Her fall to the ground eventually stop the young lady's movement and unfavorably got one of her arms injured. The teenager lift herself up as much as she could and walk instead. After some time, she stop at a spot and try to rest. Yet the lass continues to lose blood coming out of her lacerations and having some arrows driven into her body. Since her instinct to remove the shafts is much stronger than just leaving them in (without medical knowledge), the damsel proceed to painfully pull the arrows out one by one. Consequently, the human being unknowingly made those gashes much worse than before as more vital fluids are let out by the attempts. While breathing heavily afterwards, the gal then thinks about the fate of her family and friends as she slowly fade into a state of unconsciousness.

Under the dark cover of night however, the signature silhouette of the large beast methodically encroaches towards the severely injured woman. At very close range, it attentively peer at the dying adolescent.

Two days later outside a elvish inn at the morning…

A curious elf-girl quietly exit the lodging for guests through the main entrance. Carrying with her is a strange tool that looks like a long staff with its inside hollow and a trigger adjacent to a handle on one end; similar to that of human-made crossbows - except for this stick in the middle for hand gripping and the funny-looking tube with a glass-like lens at each end. Since she's very intrigued by the weapons that accompanied the 'elven' visitors, the young humanoid heads to the area that those guests sometime use for target practice. Once there, the pointy-eared lass finds something to stand-in as game; like a small wood log or a battered helmet among other 'used' objects on the ground whose prior owners were bandits or violent intruders. With a surrogate prey in place for a shoot, she goes at least a dozen yards away before stopping at a spot to try out the unusual battle tool. Her hands got a hold onto the weapon after some period of interaction and the youngster's eyes looking at the weird cylinder that allows her to see something in the cross-hair. Thereafter, she direct her sight onto the targeted item and pull the discharge mechanism.

What came out of it was… nothing. No bright projectiles or beams of light. The elf-girl tries it many times over, but the 'staff' doesn't respond at all in this moment (even with spells of spirit magic).

She feels perplexed on why those travelers can unleash bolts of energy coming out of those deadly armaments while she herself cannot.

"Jola, there you are!" A male elf native to this forest said.

The humanoid child turn her head in response and see the slightly annoyed face of a father and the casual expression of the 'elvish' ranger.

Somewhere unknown…

The young golden blonde slowly opens her eyes… to see her surroundings all white while laying on her back. Complete whiteness with no signs of dimension. She 'consciously' lift herself up to stand and then see her body wearing a white dress-like garment. Or just a plain gown for healing places in cities. Nevertheless, she proceed to move around out of curiosity and concerns.

Over time, the human girl steadily became more anxious of the featureless landscape as she shouts hellos, helps, and other calls about this surreal place without a single reply. "Can someone tell me where I am?! Anyone here?!"

Several additional exclamations later, she's rather frightened on what is not happening. No answers to her. No one to see in this white-colored realm. In a panicking state, the young woman starts to run as much as she can in an attempt to find a form of exit. She kept running and running for so long, yet the female adolescent still hasn't reach something that could get her out of this emptiness. Bizarrely though, the trapped being doesn't feel exhausted as she rush all over the setting. At some point, the lass gradually halt her movement and wonders if this place is what the underworld looks like. In her current thought, this never ending space is just too quiet to be such an afterlife and doesn't have anything to interact. Regardless of opinions, the teenager sat down and then put her back lying on the 'floor' with hopelessness dwelling in her mind. Shortly thereafter, the gal closes her eyes to think about her life and the lives of her beloved family, relatives, visitors, and friends prior to the terrible raids.

After an unknown amount of time, the human simply opens her visual organs… and surprisingly find herself seeing a jungle of plants so alien to her. Turning around in curiosity, she noticed a strange building behind her. It looked like a temple or monastery that had structural features inspired by trees and other things from the natural world. They include the leaf-shaped roof tiles and the tree-like support pillars found inside the structure when the lass 'magically' passed through the solid wall like a spirit/ghost. Frankly, it's the same for walking through solid benches as if they or she didn't exist. While in the nave/congregation area, the young lady then heard laughs of a small child. She redirect her eyes and see a very young girl running around and exploring this building. The 'human' youngster has violet-blue eyes, two red strands among black hair for her head, light-colored skin, and wearing a dress that looked elvish in design. Shortly afterwards, a person appears in the scene through another door. The figure looks like a female elf in nun-style clothes and stroll towards the infant that was now climbing onto a table of the altar section.

"Come on now, my dear niece. You wouldn't like to see your aunty and mommy all worried about you getting hurt again, right Ryona?" said the humanoid woman as she carries the infant away from the marbled object.

"Aww… really, Aunty Denico? This place is so big!"

"Big enough to get yourself lost, sweetie. Anyway, let me return you to your room."

"Hmmm…" The girl gave a disappointed face while being transferred back to her designated chamber. Around the same time, the teenager inquisitively follow the two heading for the opened door. After passing thru the hinged barrier though, she suddenly found herself surrounded by blackness and the door disappeared.

In the elven forest, this afternoon meanwhile…

"Do you clearly see the lifeform at this distance, miss?" The prominent cloaked ranger on an elevated branch of the tall, giant tree asked.

A brunette elf (using her supernatural senses to locate the creature) next to him replied, "I have visual on the dark beast, Sir Marodar." Then she spot someone too familiar very near the beastly giant. "A… and… Tedo Luna Wefunil, too."

"Hmm… yet there's no clue of emotion from that senile friend of yours, right?"

"Sadly… this happens very often to those being thousands of years old and very dull of life, sir."

"Well, that's obviously depressing." Despite saying that, he still kept an eye on the dragon-like behemoth. "So… twenty-one victims in eleven months; all of them being female high-elves, very long lived, users of spirit magic, and too bored of everlasting life strangely enough."

"You don't say…?" The elf-woman look at him for several seconds until she resume her attention at the intruding organism. Not for long however, as she has something else to speak out. "Sire… are you going to finally give me and my tribe answers to our previous questions?"

The male ranger take a sight of her for asking secrets to be revealed; then he gives some thoughts on whether to answer or not. "Ma'am… you're sure it's alright for me to hand out knowledge to you people on… Zergs?"

"Huh?" The female demi-human feels surprised by a foreign name and look again at the big creature before facing her guest once more. "So wait… is that what the bizarre dragon down there would've been called?"

"Heh, eh, eh… actually… Zergs came in all shapes and sizes like big teeth, heavy fur, tougher scales, insect wings, and every other attributes stolen from hundreds of species that used to exist in the continent of Zerus."

"Stolen… Zerus… hold on, are you really revealing secrets on your identities to my people?"

"Well my dear host, I may impart you a story relevant to the nature of these mutant animals. Is that okay for today?"

"Mmm… I guess that will do, sir. Now then, how does it began?"

"Let me see… hmmm… the first encounters with the Zergs occurred many centuries ago at several of our shrines for the deceased… and perhaps those that had already lost their sparks for everlasting life, where their bodies were scavenged and eaten by those beasts. Keep in mind that the sacred memorials for the uh… 'dead' were located rather far from or right at the outer boundaries of a great elvish kingdom that I was born in."

"Say again… you really came from a powerful domain of elves?"

"Well… it's certainly true that my state was once a colony of elves on a different landmass, separate from this 'magical' continent that your tribes called home. Nevertheless, it took eons of discoveries and internal deliberations for my ancestors to become a strong nation on an alien landscape. The military might of our kingdom, back then and now, had no equal on both Falmar and the new continent to challenge such strength."

"Greater than even the Empire?"

"Ha! Comparing those Imperial humans to our civilization felt meaningless in my people's perspectives. I mean sure, those Saderans had conquered vast territories of Falmarian lands with swords, shields, arrows, numbers, and competent battle plans. However… a significant issue for them is sustaining ingenuity across generations. So far, the humans continue to use the same weapons and skills for many centuries without serious development on new tools and social ideas."

"Uh… does that also apply to us elves by any chance, sire?"

"Oh… whoops, my apologies for saying such statement without discretion, miss. It just that our kingdom's extensive knowledge of the natural world became very advanced within a few centuries; while everything progress-wise within Falmar sort of stayed the same… for over a millennium. To get an idea of the discrepancy, horses and dragons here are still the mainstay for transportation. On the other hand, my people have many contraptions that can take us to places beyond the stars."

"Wait, really… is it truly not an impossible exaggeration from a sort of arrogance?"

"Us being arrogant? Eh, eh… perhaps so with our superior use and insights of how the world works; if the emerging presence of Zergs didn't interrupted our sense of mastery."

"In any case, how dangerous were these beasts?"

"Quite honestly, we're not aware of their threat potential at the beginning. Those lifeforms at first seemed to be just like every wild animal surviving and thriving on the colonized continent, albeit new to our understanding and their numbers unknown. Therefore notwithstanding, our scholars and hunters captured many zergs to investigate the abilities of such unknown creatures. What we shockingly found out over the years of studies was their powers to gradually heal any severe wounds they received; and to change themselves into stronger beings… by devouring different animals or each other."

"And… then what, Sir Marodar?"

"Ooof… ha… apparently before long, my country had assembled several expeditions to the vast wilderness that bordered along our settled dominion; for the sake of learning more about these… 'alien' beasts."

"So, what did your people found out?"

"Well… by the end of those explorations, we realized that plenty of animals of the unclaimed regions were gone… forever… and the zerg population was growing by the thousands for every month being past by. In response, our nation established barriers that surrounded the wild half of the continent to keep those creatures contained and away from raiding the villages."

"Were these walls constructed without knowing the origin of these Zergs?"

"Hmmm… ah, fine. In one of our knowledge-seeking trips, we did found a large pool of uh… natural alchemical soup near a corner of the landmass. After a period of examinations, the researchers discovered that the liquid-filled reservoir could be thousands or millions of years old. Yet we still hadn't recognized the severity of the danger or how long the lifeforms were existing before first contact at that time. Therefore, it seems meaningless to destroy this source of… life since what had gave birth over there was in the past and too late to make a change for our benefits."

"Uh… you're saying that an opportunity to stop this menace was already lost?"

"If you mean by our failure to give a closer look in the wild before the incidents occurred, then yes by that definition. But let's go back to the story, miss. After the completion of isolating those 'evolving' hazards, the powerful army prepared themselves and their weaponry for the destruction or at least a greater management of the numerable Zergs trapped there. While the main forces build up their military strength near the outer perimeter, specialized raids on the dangerous animals were conducted to control their numbers. A decade later, our grand plan to neutralize the growing danger had been fully assembled and ready to begin… when those transforming creatures collectively launched a surprised offensive on a larger scale at… everything: farms, villages, cities, fortresses, even our constructed blockades around them! Under such substantial emergency, the entire armies abandoned the ambitious strategy of eradication to stop the terrifying onslaughts on the kingdom."

"How were these um… monsters terrifying in their attacks?"

"Oh… I supposed they had arrow-proof plates for protection, armor-piercing teeth and claws, a vast diversity of them that can sometimes either fly above or dig underground, and occasionally the powers to spew flames, acids, or bolts of lightning. Apart from the Zergs trying to eat you alive and fighting in swarms that numbered by the hundreds of thousands."

"Hehe… eh… ohhh… wow… that's a really life-threatening situation to be in."

"Which took our military might over a month to completely halt the carnivorous assaults… at a very heavy cost in thousands of lives and acres of our territories however. Additionally, the swarming animals wasted no time to permeates the lands they conquered while my country's defenses were being reorganized. Once every part of the containment fortifications were finished, the leadership of the state then discussed the choices available to deal with the unfortunate aftermath."

"I'm guessing that they wanted to retake their lands, right?"

"The government officials did have the desires for payback, but they all realized back then that the Zergs were a force to be reckoned with. So on the contrary for a massive counterattack, my kingdom decided instead to build cities floating in the sky and allow many citizens who were willing to establish new settlements within the occupied regions of those dangerous lifeforms - at their own risks. Furthermore, the reshaped army would continue to maintain the isolation of the zerg-affected regions on Zerus."

"Seems like your leaders of the past made a good decision. Anyway, I would presume that your countrymen over there were having a hard time keeping these savage creatures out, yes?"

"Ha, ha… funny that you could say that, because those animals haven't attack the redeveloped blockade for over a millennium since then."

"Really… so what about the brave souls that ventured towards the dangerous wilderness?"

"Well… it too was strange that the adventuring migrants were able to establish settlements across the infested areas; despite the sporadic but small raids by the diverse packs of Zergs that very often turn against each other than trying to eat us."

"Uh… wait sire, that doesn't make sense to me."

"Perhaps it does when factoring in the weapons from our foundries that were good enough to hurt the menacing lifeforms regardless of size variance; the bold commitment of those settlers to make new lives in hostile environments that were once their domain; and the altering viewpoints from those ever-changing animals that unbelievably depends on who's bigger or smaller."

"Okay… isn't there like a happy ending in this narrative?"

"Probably more so for those finding a place to call home among the stars, despite the potential dangers that an unbreathable environment could bring. As for my people still living on the Zerun continent though, well… it gradually became a different situation."

"Why is that, sir?"

"Because over many generations later in the newer frontier towns, a growing number of our um… 'people' began to slowly have alarming traits and behaviors that were more associated with the hyper-altering animals."

"I… I don't get it, Marodor. How could they become uh..."

"Jenni… let me complete the story uninterrupted. Alright?"

"Hmm… go ahead, sire."

"Good. So back then, the normal diet would be fruits, vegetables, grains, legumes, and some cooked meat or other sources of protein. Much of the edible crops in the isolated zone were rather untouched by the Zerg invasion, but virtually all the native animals in the same area were wiped out by those beastly creatures. Thus for several recolonizing groups of elves, they often had little choice but to hunt the zergs for their meat and being thorough in the cooking process. More than a millennium afterwards however, such careful preparations doesn't seem to absolutely stop the occurring… 'mutations' within the newly established populations. At that point, a third of the descendants still remain similar to you and me right here - while another portion behaved with more wildness and whose physical transformations had been amplified greatly. The rest were almost like us, except for having stronger strength and moderate Zerg-like outgrowths on their bodies; although their uh… 'spirit magic' are not quite as powerful as those that can still be identified as 'civilized' elves. In such circumstances, tolerance among all sides were hard to find as each group expresses continuous hostilities toward the other camps. Much more on the retained forms of my people with greater unease that their 'infected' neighbors will become more monstrous and unreasonable than their previous ancestors. Therefore, they initiated a number of projects to research ways to counteract this perceived conundrum. One result of these collaborative endeavors was the creation of an artificial person capable of absolute control on the um… enemies." Before continuing the exposition, the male ranger then noticed something… or someone approaching the statue-like man with pointed ears at ground level.

Regardless of the dark-colored beast nearby.

The elf-lady recognizes not one but three wanderers that have a distinct characteristic on their heads: long ears shaped like those in rabbits. "Warrior Bunnies, here?"

"Well, we are quite close to the edge of your tribes' territory. Yes?"

"Even so, they should be aware of the warnings tha- uh…" Both observers look at the scene where the female humanoids inspect closely at the somewhat lifeless elf, while the giant creature stays and wait. Several minutes later, the vierans proceed to take his clothes off and (heh, heh)… get very intimate with him. "Oh dear… are those visitors really go-"

"Relax, Jenni. Just let them have the time to satiate their curiosities on whether the old man's reproductive seeds are still kicking or not. When they're done, you could have the choice to meet these guests and convince them to leave this area."

"Yet this is our home that my people swore to protect."

"I know, I know. Right now though, allow the 'warrior bunnies' the appropriate time for them to be available in diplomacy. Okay?"

"Hmm… alright, I can wait." As the… sexual nature slowly unfolds, the female elf then detected a grumbling sound from the 'zergish' behemoth. Surprisingly, it goes around the erotic site… and leaves. Just left the area. "I… didn't expect this to be so… bloodless."

The pointy-eared guest then said, "Well… unless you're that serious in getting the vierans out, I think it's a good time to resume the tracking. You game?"

After unknown periods of time somewhere…

The youthful golden blonde has found herself back again among the featureless white color. Rather than shouting out again for anybody here, she decided to stay and sit down for self-contemplation on what the female human had witnessed:

A strange young girl called Ryona interacting innocently with elf-like beings of all sorts: mothers and their own kids, hunters presenting themselves in the open, musicians playing their instruments, townsfolk in some big towns, farmers tending their unique crops, enigmatic rangers, keepers of local libraries, her own adoptive caretakers and siblings, and so on. (In addition to the unexpected playfulness with 'carefree' promises between the prioress and human-like youngster, akin to conducts associated with the Falmartian god of Covenants that the yellow-haired lass knew of: Deldort.)

Terrifying beasts keeping an eye on the child whose protection appeared to be only the priest inhabiting the temple and her adoptive family. In some instances though, the smaller lifeforms ate any unlucky elves in the opportunities that had been presented. In contrast, the much bigger Zergs - as they were called - don't bother with any attempt to devour their minuscule neighbors.

The social environment gradually changing over the years, as the peculiar lass grew relatively faster than practically every elves… at a rate similar to a human. Adding to the people's anxiety was the girl's greater intelligence being shown in proceeding educational institutions (Yes, schools for the common people that were nonexistent on the Falmarian continent); while much of the pointy-eared classmates struggled to reach the same pace as hers. On infrequent occasions as a result, discontented students attack the human-like individual with brawls and pranks for her ill-considerate pride of brilliance… which she, in turn, countered back in different ways (sometimes aggressively, more calculating at other times, or none from time to time). On the other hand, elven children closely skilled in intellect (intermittently called Eldar) help and give social advice to the unique child every once in awhile… although the guidance part was somewhat ignored.

Later on, strange 'magical' powers slowly manifested within the young lass. Also something bizarre was the great lack of 'magic-users' among the elvish youngsters in the schools Ryona attended. Consequently, she received visitations from secretive people wearing robes more associated with monks/priests (some kind of religious order to the young golden-haired lady). It eventually led to an style of martial and mystical training onto this developing girl by several groups of 'Force-users' for a number of years, which often took place within the vicinity of a nature-inspired temple complex. Her swordsmanship and efficiency with 'psychic' powers was astonishing for the blonde to see. However, the self-discipline within the female apprentice continued to be rather... unstable; meaning that the tutors periodically intervened to keep her emotions under control - through meditations, lectures, or non-lethal duels excluding their signature blades of 'light.' At rare occasions notwithstanding, she snuck out of the monasteries and revisited the settlement where Ryona grew up; most often with her foster parents in their houses and the priestess taking care of the temple. Once being together with them, the independent girl talked about her time in the Force-associated communities and the knowledge she learned from the magic-using teachers and students (although her elvish caretakers were a bit displeased of her carefree antics). After a certain duration in each intrepid conduct, the raven-haired lass returned to the monasteries through stealth… although several masters and apprentices were progressively aware of her unauthorized endeavors and gradually developed lessons around this habit.

As she entered adolescence, such requirement for self-control was being challenged constantly by emerging instincts (as opposed to critical thinking and other gentler techniques) inside the 'human' pupil. Ironically… the inner wildness of the young lady definitely disturbed her as time goes by; and having no clue of the reasons why that degree of 'savagery' kept occurring, despite months spent on her own investigations in privacy. Even her sneaky adventures back to her former settlement offered little to no answers for these erratic, animalistic behaviors. On the other hand, her experienced tutors often indicated to the adolescent gal that the 'barbaric' anomalies were the consequences of allowing a 'darker' side of the Force to influence her own well-being. Henceforth their critical recommendations to exercise more self-restraints and training regiments for the apprentice to re-balance her existence. Even so… there's an uncertain feeling that suggested something more than careless intrusions to the ominous aspects of this supernatural power.

That's all on what the gold-haired lass had saw from these visions to date, which felt like several months to the teenager. But her own reprieve of silence didn't last long, when the female human found herself within the same interior room for congregations (again). In this manifestation of the recognizable temple, the blond adolescent notices the familiar elf-nun sitting on the first row of the benches facing the altar. Also, the amount of old-fashioned candle-lights and obvious lack of sunlight coming thru the artistic glass-windows indicated that it's nighttime. Before making an action, the golden blonde then notice an interior door opening rather silently near the religious table.

"You can relax for now, Ryona." Denico calmly said towards someone behind that unlocked barrier.

Sure enough… the door opens to reveal the raven-haired adolescent at relatively ease (and being a bit disappointed). "Jeez… there goes a good surprise in the making, Aunty."

"Heh, eh… what can I say; I'm getting quite good in understanding the Force from the lessons you'd spoke of."

"Well… maybe a bit too much teachings to share, as apparent to what's being seen here." Curiously, Matoi look around the big and empty interiors of her current location like many times before. Which forms a question to speak out. "Say... Aunt Deni, any newcomers visiting this nice place recently?"

"Hmm… so far, the number of initiates for this week to the lonely temple here is the same as the previous years: zero."

"Damn… must have been uncomfortable to hear. Of course, I could also imagine the hurtful loneliness your supposed god of covenants is feeling today… if it really does exist, that is."

The elvish nun chuckled, "Maybe it does prove unfortunate for this sentimental 'superstition' I clung within me for so many centuries, especially when compared to the tremendous power and presence of this formless 'magic' upon this continent."

"Yeah… I might agree on such statement, Aunty. Still, my connection to the Force is not as equally great as a number of masters who taught me many sessions about this supernatural energy flowing through my body and others. Even with all the unamusing hard work and boring patience I had made since my first years in those monasteries."

"Aww… that's understandable. The dedications and time needed to reach such extraordinary potential must be enormous to organize yourself. Whether it's the levitation of very heavy objects… or the personal investigation on the wild turmoil inside your own body. Speaking of which, have you gain a coherent answer for the sporadic behaviors yet?"

"Uh… no. Aside from the repeated warnings of the 'dark side,' I'm still rather confused on what exactly is happening to me. Although…"

"Eh?"

"I had this strange hunch that relates to my… um, 'animal' instincts; despite how rare they appear nowadays."

"Huh? Where did my great niece developed such intuition?"

"Well… probably from my understanding of those Zergs roaming around the wilderness."

"...Oh," Denico surprisingly noted. "You mean the simple-minded creatures that don't know how to stop evolving themselves, yes?"

"Yep, those organisms epitomizing the 'survival of the fittest' in terms of natural selection... to the extreme anyway."

"Hmm… I don't think it's worth the effort to add more research on those instinctive lifeforms in the search for answers."

"Perhaps it does, Auntie. But that doesn't stop me thinking of their innate acts to survive being… similar to erratic behaviors coming from my own body. Unless they're some kind of amplified vestiges from the far past where the ancestors of the El...dar…" Ryona is now in a puzzling pause as she sit on the same bench as her former caretaker.

"Is there something... wrong, child?"

Matoi eventually replied, "Nah… I got plenty of time to worry about my lineage, as of today. By the way, how are you been doing in your free time these days?"

"Ha, ha… considering the semi-lonesome situation I'm in, I frequently attempts a lot of new techniques given by your escapades to learn more about the Force. Like my previous detection of you coming into this religious sanctum just recently."

"Eh, heh… fair enough. My apology for wanting you to show me a few more examples of your independent training."

"Hmm, you know what… I believe I could share one more skill to satisfy both of our esteems."

"Oh, you're sure about it?"

"Indeed, probably for my needs' sake though." Instantly, Denico closes her eyes and put her hands together like a ball. Nothing happens for a while. Until the small flames on the many candlesticks change from the usual yellow color to a cerulean tone. Next, the small blazes detach themselves from the wicks and slowly levitate into the indoor air of the congregation cavity. By the time those mini fireballs were grouped together, the glowing gases are now structured in a fourth state of matter (plasma in tiny spheres). The elvish manipulator then constantly rearranges the ionized substances to different patterns like circles, squares, cube, pyramid, and other geometric shapes. Sometimes the plasma balls were positioned in various cultural symbols of this continent. At other occasions, those floating matters merged into a single material that later morphs to diverse pictures. The golden-haired 'phantom' was mesmerized by the wondrous illustrations in hovering display of creativity. A few minutes onward of airborne spectacles, the lights split up to go back to the wicks of those waxy cylinders as ordinary flames.

"I gotta say… your performances of controlling plasma are very impressive for my eyes to watch," Ryona showed her approval.

"Thank you for the nice compliment, my dear niece. Still… my peculiar, old flock of fundamentalists may not be so kind of seeing their esteemed figurehead practicing such contentious 'sorcery' with tremendous potentials to defy their divine patron. If they're alive to be here... in one piece, anyway."

"Heh... don't bother, Deni. Those foolhardy fans you'd talked about can make as many complaints as they want. Assuming that their uh... eaten souls inside the Zergs were still intact anyway."

"Hmm... perhaps my concerns over them were misplaced, even to this day. And yet, I couldn't ignore a lost part of my people who had underestimated the lethality of those chaotic beasts."

"Right... well, I wouldn't advise on dwelling too much again with the losses in the past, Aunty. Along with allowing more nostalgic conversations to drag on for too long as of this day... uh, no offense."

"I see... have you made a visit with your mother and father yet?"

"I already had done so beforehand, Aunt Denico. Although... the previous visit did left me with some concerns about Mom."

"Concerns, you say?"

"Yeah... some nightmares about a big, blackish demon that she occasionally had seen in her sleep. Which in turn gave Mama a facial look of anxiety, as she told me when I noticed her worrisome demeanor recently. Still, she remained adamant of not saying more specifics about her dreams."

"The dark visions again, huh?"

"Wait... you knew about that?"

"Yes, my dear. The nightmares of hers had been rather persistent for some time now. Nevertheless, I must also respect the privacy of your mother to decide on how much information she wishes to reveal."

"Hmm... I don't know about that choice of wisdom, Aunty."

"Probably so, but that was her own decision - by right - to be made. Anyhow, do you have another question before returning to your martial arts academy?"

"Um... nah, I'm good for now. Seeing family members again is sufficient enough for my self confidence... and sometimes the satisfactions for the thrill of it."

"Ha, ha, ha... ain't that obviously so for a semi-wild spirit like you."

"Teheh... kinda true in a way." The teenage girl stands up and look at her 'family' member."Well then, better move myself back soon to my academic residence for further training in the Force. And be careful with the Zergs when you go outside, Aunt Denico. There happens to be quite a lot of them rummaging all around the town as I was sneaking towards this area."

"Oh dear... that can be a bothersome hurdle for the next day of being in the outdoors. In that regard, I appreciate the forewarning that concerns the risks presented to me and other folks right now. Accordingly, I wish you luck for your safe passage."

"Not to worry, Deni. I've always made sure to keep myself alive in many situations. Anyway, this is goodbye for tonight and I'll see you again after some time has passed by."

"Same goes for you, Ryona."

With the conversation concluded, the raven-haired lass nonchalantly strolls towards the same opening that she used to enter inside. As the female adolescent reaches close-proximity to the door, the temple's candle-lights vanish all of a sudden. The abrupt darkness bewildered the young miss in her departure. "Uh... did something wrong happen to the candles just now?" Strangely, the young woman didn't receive any vocal response from the senior nun in the darkened space. "Aunty? Are you actually here, here... or not?" Again, the same pitch-black silence for the blinded visitor to get (and witnessed by the ghostly blonde). Intuitively through her other senses, the youthful Matoi walk herself towards the interior entryway in arms' length. Out of the blue, she 'felt' a strong presence or disturbance in the mystical Force behind her. Ryona halt her movement and rotate her body in that direction. Slightly embarrassing for the black-haired gal to not see anything clear in the dark environment.

Until a couple of small sparks quickly appears and disappears in front of the 'human' teenager. For a while, she experiences some confusing thoughts about those short-lived static lights. Very soon though, few more flashes of electricity pop out from the same spot in the dark. Followed by several more sparks at the repeated location. Then came additional electrical discharges by the dozens that gradually reveals a humanoid silhouette yet to be identified in the twilight background. And as the frequency of those static lights increases, so does an ever-stronger aura in the 'magical' energy.

Paradoxically, this unexpected assembly of the Force unquestionably unsettles the sole audience in the absence of light (minus the gold-haired human 'phantom' in this so-called dream.) The vivid anomaly then includes numerous glitters emerging out of the walls and ceilings belonging to the nave... by the thousands. So does all the doors being covered in those unknown lights.

Like that rear exit behind Ryona that suddenly closed itself shut. The worried dame heard it and attempted to reopen the pathway with her own hands.

Only to be rewarded an overwhelming influx of harmful voltages entering her body (in the form of multiple lightning bolts streaming out from the inanimate materials) for both a simple touch on the affected door and being too close to it. Not a pleasant sight to observe a teenage girl being electrocuted by approximately half an ampere of electricity... for five painful minutes. When the shocking infliction finally stopped, the dark-haired adolescent falls to the floor on her back in acute paralysis.

While the unfortunate lass croak in her disabled state, the unrecognizable entity masked in energetic luminescence casually move towards the paralyzed teenager. Once at a desirable distance to the handicapped girl, the shadowy veil of the supernatural being soon discarded to reveal a feminine body glowing with 'godlike' energy. Not of biological substances associated with mortals. Nor of any indication of clothing that have already disintegrated from the transformation. Not even a face to be discernible. The naked, radiating entity then raises an arm upward to mystically lift the paralyzed lass in the air. Shortly afterwards, the unlucky female gets levitated to the altar and quickly became pinned on the flat surface of the marbled stand by telekinetic powers.

Straightaway, the ablaze character of energy began to speak an incantation of sort in a rather... ominous voice.

 _"Hear this chastened **apostle** with clarity, oh neglected spirits of these turbulent lands._

 _Bestow upon me all of your long-lost powers from the old world."_

Concurrently, the incorporeal offender steadily enforces its 'psychic' grip on the unhappy damsel. While on the move, foot by foot, in the direction of Ryona's imprisonment.

 _"The divine might to fuse my soul with this promising offering._

 _To absorb her formidable life force and body as my own."_

Once there in very close proximity, this electrified apparition uses one of its humanoid hands to physically reach and grab for one of the lass's multi-fingered appendage. Consequently, the firm touch between the flesh and the paranormal energy (in addition to the apparent merging of such contrasting properties) painfully burns into the nerves and vessels of the frozen adolescent in unwanted torment.

 _"The potent gifts inside the unique virgin of the Force._

 _To retaliate those foul creatures for their dreadful transgressions."_

Next, the supernatural character placed its 'pelvic bottom' on top of Matoi's 'private end' for sitting and reaching the girl's other hand. In both cases, the same type of invasive interaction happening again upon the affected anatomies. (To put it differently, the damsel's physique being excruciatingly assimilated into this 'transcended apostle')

 _"Violations that have shattered the devotees of my God of Covenants and other sacred deities to naught.  
_

 _And to remind them greatly the unresolved wrath inside me.  
_

 _For retributions upon the unholy has come at last."_

An epiphany struck the incapacitated gal listening to the nature of that vocal sound... despite the featureless visage in female form. "A-Aunt... Denico?" Before she could speak more, Ryona screamed again as both her desecrated arms are stretched upwards in parallel to the altar by the ethereal entity. The 'infectious' fusion continues with all the arms and both torsos (bosoms and abdomens) being fully touched/pressed together. Within a couple inches of space between, two faces are directly looking at each other. One showing the scared expression of a 'human' face, the other lacking such obvious features.

 _"Alas... to have a real purpose under my own accord is perhaps the greatest goal to crave for."_ The last sentence to be said, prior to a very firm 'kiss' made by the luminescent 'aunt.' As a result, the pervasive paranormal force ubiquitously slivers and branches out beneath the virgin's facial skin; in addition to multiple penetrations deep inside the teenager's skull.

A short amount of time later, the feminine mass of ethereal energy evidently enters the adolescent body and a big flash of light followed immediately.

A sudden event witnessed by the blond observer in the background, though it doesn't help that she's now back to the same white place that the gold-haired lass is familiar with before. Like last time, the young blonde has questions about these apparent 'memories' belonging to this girl named Ryona... and why a 'ghost' herself was seeing all of that.

Out of the blue however, black spots appear in the horizon of the female's eyes... and in great numbers. Also, those dark specks gradually 'grow' into larger sizes. At undefined thresholds of growth though, the black blobs drastically morph themselves into different... monstrous shapes: many stayed relatively 'small' and yet others are at towering heights. Shadowy images that indicates flying and hovering, standing beside further profiles that seemingly came out of the 'ground.' All of them emitting beastly sounds towards the lone gal. On closer analysis by the human girl, the terrifying and blurred silhouettes resemble the diversity of the Zergs that she'd saw in the previous visions.

Along with 'speeches' coming from these savage forms that the golden-haired teenager did not anticipated. _"Such essence...being more powerful." "And more consumable... than before." "Yes... potent food different... from self-proclaimed apostles." "Essence viable... for evolution."  
_

Unexpectedly, a female voice is heard in the recently tainted space. " _Oh... am I really that tasty to you misbehaving beasts?"_

The youthful blonde look around for that feminine sound. Yet the vocal source is never found.

Instantly, one large blob of a zerg 'charge' at the teen with speed.

The solitary lass reacted to this action in terror... only to her mind, though. On the contrary, her body responded by unleashing a powerful jab at the dark phantom. The strike through the fist superficially 'obliterates' the zerg-like shadow with ease. Nonetheless, a question occupies the gal's thoughts in relation to this superhuman strength: why did her body acted on its own right now?

 _"Well, too bad! This walking dinner plate is a lot more formidable than what you animals have chewed on!"_ The same womanly voice spoke again.

The teenage girl attempts to locate the person of that sound... only to realize that her anatomical figure did not obey her head. Everything outside of the golden-haired hominid's brain is no longer under her control.

 _"So what's going to be, you defiant abominations? Serve me, the new queen... or die in futility against this remade goddess?"_

The answer to such demand is the big rumbling in the scene. Soon, several titanic entities arrive from the 'floor' in black obscurity. Afterwards, orange-colored auras highlight the beastly silhouettes with strong intensities. _"Goddess, really?" "You do not smell like a god." "Neither are you being an apostle as well." "Titles of your supposed divinity... matters little to our instincts." "Essence not the same as demigods." "Life force much more... edible for adaptations." "It's kill or be killed in this land."_

Fear overtakes the mind of the female human, seeing these mean-looking shadows staring at her with hungry intents.

Additionally, her uncontrollable anatomies act in a way that dares the zerg-shaped monstrosities to attack.

 _"Oh... if that's the case, then come and do your worst!"_

* * *

 **Comments on this malleable side-story (positives and negatives) are welcome here.**

 **Feedback:**

 **To JediAvatarOfShinobi: "Hmm... I'll keep that in mind for any possibility for the Protoss to appear in my future stories.**


End file.
